


The Iron Flower Has Eight Petals

by SaintTachibana



Category: Free!, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Asahi Amon Varoa, Gen, High ☆ Speed!, I never expected to get so hooked on a Gundam series, Makoto Forneus Gjalfort, versions of Makoto and Asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintTachibana/pseuds/SaintTachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orga finds two additional Human Debris hidden in the heart of the CGS base. Let it be said that Tekkadan is always open to the orphans of the world whose blood has the strength of iron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verdant Green and Autumn Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 2000 word fic. How did it evolve into this 15k word monstrosity?
> 
> Warnings for unbeta'edness. And inconsistencies in honorific use. It confuses me how everyone can have Japanese names and English names at the same time.

* * *

 

 

Whoever said that managing a large company was cakewalk should be put in front of the firing squad and shot repeatedly. With pre-Calamity War muskets.

 

Orga didn’t show his dissatisfaction in having to handle paperwork for the Chryse Guard Security, or the CGS organization. His poker face was too adamant to show every slight ‘tsk’ and frown whenever he saw numbers going in the red. He separated these papers in another stack that would be for Biscuit and Mr. Dexter Culastor, the CGS accountant, to handle.

 

The fiasco with Gjallarhorn, the controlling military force of the Outer Spheres (covering the Mars Sphere and Jupiter Sphere) had doomed CGS. Orga was aware of the ramifications in putting up resistance against those that practically controlled the whole of Mars. Nevertheless, he had a family to protect now. The space rats that chose to stay with them, the Human Debris that have little elsewhere to go, and Mika; the one person he can never betray or deny.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back into the chair that Maruba Arkay, the former boss, had occupied. The name ‘boss’ was wasted on someone like him, who chose to abandon everyone at the slight hint of danger.

 

Willing away the negative thoughts on everything that happened yesterday: of the sabotage on the First Group’s meal, Mika’s execution of the idiots that chose to resist, and the subsequent execution of one of Gjallarhorn’s higher officials after his one-sided duel with them; Orga resumed his job in checking what little assets they could liquidate in order to keep the company afloat and avoid bankruptcy.

 

The next paper he held in his hand was CGS’ power expenditure costs. Orga’s eyes skimmed through the numbers, as well as the overall usage of power for each sector within the CGS base. Generators that used biomass fuel provided electricity, and there are far few farms that could afford using their crops for biomass since water was still a non-renewable commodity in Mars. Miss Sakuya, Biscuit’s grandmother, bless her crops, had been a major provider of said raw material but CGS had been paying her dirt cheap for her labor. Orga had made it a long-term project of his to rectify that injustice. Even Mika had sensed this, and had been volunteering time to work on her farm, though half of it was help, and half of it was because he was genuinely interested in learning how to raise plants.

 

His eyebrows raised slightly at a particular entry; the only label was **PQ001ER [????????]** but the power consumed was almost the same as that of the hangar that housed the Mobile Workers.

 

This particular document was left in front of him; he was going to personally discuss this with the rest of his crew.

 

* * *

 

Biscuit heaved a tired sigh as he finally put down the tablet they’ve been pouring their attention on for over half an hour.

 

With some assets liquidated (mostly Maruba’s luxuries which Orga felt was unnecessary for a paramilitary organization such as theirs), the scrap metal gained from the encounter with Gjallarhorn ready to be junked for extra cash, and severance pay given to almost all of the First Group members that chose to leave and to a minor group of people from the Third Group that decided to give up this life, they had enough funds to, at the very least, register a change in the company’s name and process documents to transfer all properties from the CGS to ‘Tekkadan’.

 

“I’ll have Akihiro escort you tomorrow to the main business offices, Culastor-san.” Orga shifted the papers on his hand and gave it to the bespectacled man. “Once the name change is completed, Will o’ the Wisp –“ Orga stared at the name. “No. It’s “Isaribi”. Please change the name of the ship as well. I don’t want anything of Maruba’s influence left in Tekkadan. Once all of this is done, we’ll give you your severance pay plus bonus for extra services rendered and safe return to your residence in the city.”

 

Dexter Culastor nodded. “Understood, _dancho-san_. Is there anything else you need me for, before I retire for the night?”

 

Orga nodded, moving the document he had specifically separated from the stack.

 

“PQ001ER” Orga waited for Culastor to finish checking the paper. “Do you know what it is?”

 

Culastor shook his head. “Room codes are mostly the Head Engineer’s, ehm, Yukinojo-san’s discretion. But the power cost in this is absurd.”

 

Orga nodded. “As it seems. Maruba has been leeching power off the base for whatever he’s hiding in this room.” Culastor returned the document to him. “Before you retire for the night, can you call Yukinojo- _ossan_ here? Tell him to gather Shino, Eugene, Akihiro and Mika if he sees them, otherwise, he doesn’t have to go out of his way to do so.”

 

“Understood.” He stood up, bowing slightly. “Good night to both of you, _dancho-san_. Biscuit.”

 

Biscuit returned the nod, but Orga was already preoccupied with whatever the hell this mystery room was hosting. Maruba certainly wasn’t inclined in sharing personal interests with the rest of the Groups, except maybe the head of the First Group. But he was now dead, and Maruba was missing.

 

“Biscuit.” Orga handed the document to him, wanting an opinion. “What do you think is inside this room?”

 

Biscuit made a sound indicating that he was ruminating on the figures. It certainly didn’t fit the cost of an ordinary room that could house a person; the amount of electricity was enough for a large machine or two. He couldn’t think of anything Maruba would keep inside the base that would cause this much power usage. Not unless he’s keeping some sort of field generator or something, but nobody had noticed anything out of the ordinary ever since he had gotten here. And it would have done no good since Gjallarhorn’s shots had gone through to their base unimpeded.

 

“No good.” Biscuit shook his head, returning the document. “I’m familiar with the usual power costs on various facilities around the base, but I don’t have an idea whether this room is using power steadily or sparingly, so I really can’t say much except it is probably hosting machines that even the company probably has not authorized on paper.”

 

Orga’s platinum eyebrows furrowed. “Meaning?”

 

Biscuit confirmed his suspicions. “The President had let something into the base and had not included it in the papers. We won’t find anything on other official documents in regards to whatever’s in the room. We need to check _shacho_ ’s personal receipts but – well, those probably are…”

 

“He probably already ran away along with those.” Orga concluded. “But if the room is still steadily consuming power, then that means whatever that room housed is still in there.”

 

“It stands to say that the thing must be too big or too cumbersome to carry along when trying to escape into the night.”

 

A knock on the side door alerted them that the old man had gotten the summons. Behind him, Eugene and Shino followed along with Mikazuki, who was steadily chewing on dried Mars palm fruit. Akihiro was not with them, though Orga assumed he wasn’t found or he wasn’t interested. Either way, the summons was of little import so it was okay for him to miss this.

 

“It’s the middle of the night, Orga.” The old man rumbled, just having gone from installing the last of the Nanolaminate armor pieces on Barbatos. He had already let Yamagi and the others rest and was doing the final checkup when Dexter had called him, delivering Orga’s message.

 

“My bad, _ossan_ ,” Orga apologized, though his face wasn’t sincere at all. He slid the now all too-abused piece of paper towards him. Eugene and Shino tried to sneak a peek at what it was; Mika was too absorbed with what he was eating to care too much. “Dexter-san told me you’d understand what this means.”

 

The old man took the piece of paper, skimming at the contents. “This is the latest power cost report. Anything wrong with it?”

 

“There’s an entry there that’s one big hole. I already know the other one was where Barbatos was previously housed but there’s – “

 

The old man interrupted him. “PQ001ER, is it?”

 

“Aa.” Orga nodded. “You know what it means?”

 

“Yeah.” His eyes slid towards the figures beside the entry. “PQ stands for ‘personal quarters’. ‘001’ is the employee number of the person that is residing in it.”

 

“001 would be…” Orga put the facts together. “Maruba, isn’t it?”

 

The old man nodded and continued. “ER is rarely used, you might have noted that both the room that housed Barbatos and this one has it on their entries. It means ‘extended room’.”

 

“What?” Eugene slid into the conversation. “Like a secret room?”

 

“Does Maruba have personal quarters here? He goes home to his residence at the nearby city, right?” Orga frowned. Secret rooms? This was starting to get more and more troublesome.

 

“We are in his ‘personal quarters’.” Yukinojo-san gave an amused smile. “Well, his old office to be exact. Which means that the entrance to the extended room is around here.”

 

“Right.” Orga muttered, knowing where this was going to lead to. “Everyone, I need your help. Let’s find whatever door or secret panel would lead us to the room. If we can’t find it now, we’ll continue tomorrow.”

 

Grumbles echoed in reply, but nevertheless, everyone split and took a section of the office to occupy themselves with.

 

The next few minutes were spent with everyone trying to search for something strange or out of place. Shino was pulling books out of the bookcase from the wall. Eugene was flipping over the cushions on the couch. Even Orga had to bend over under the desk to check if there was some sort of button to press.

 

 

The hunt was ended by the blessed efforts of Mikazuki, who had decided Maruba’s partly-opened safe was the best place to look for a secret switch.

 

“Orga.” Mikazuki called him over. “There’s a false panel at the back of the safe.”

 

The young boss gave a smile towards the shorter boy in thanks, removing the false panel and revealing a simple interface with letters and numbers. A small LCD monitor with the “PASSWORD:” display glowed in electric green.

 

“Anyone have ideas with this?” Orga waved at the safe, having everyone take a good look at the panel. ”There are 26 letters, 10 numbers and a bunch of symbols. I’m not going to wade through countless combinations in order to get wherever this door is to open.”

 

The old man snorted, already having a clue as to what the password was. “I’ve known Maruba on our younger days. He was never good with keeping secrets, much less passwords. There’s a good chance that I have an idea what that is.”

 

Orga moved aside, allowing the old man to squint at the panel. True, Maruba and he _may_ have been friends back then, but being abandoned had hurt him somewhat. Yukinojo will always be loyal to CGS, whether it changes name or boss. He hadn’t betrayed Maruba, Maruba had chosen to run away from all of this. And Orga was gracious enough not to throw him into the streets. Orga knew gratitude, apparently, Maruba did not.

 

[PASSWORD: KEN-KEN]  
[VERIFICATION FAILED. PLEASE ENTER CORRECT PASSWORD]

 

The old man grunted, raising an eyebrow. Not dissuaded, he tried with another password. If this didn’t work, then he had no clue what else to give.

 

[PASSWORD: WAN-WAN]  
[. . . .]  
[VERIFICATION COMPLETE]  
[PRESS ANY KEY TO COMMENCE UNLOCKING PROCEDURE]

 

Heaving a sigh of relief, and raising a thumbs-up at everyone, he pressed a random key. A creaking sound suddenly came from the bookshelves and the wall suddenly flipped inwards, opening into a secret room that had little light.

 

“I can’t believe this room’s been under our nose the entire time.” Shino gaped, a bit excited with the whole theatrics.

 

No one shared his enthusiasm however, as they entered the rather small room which turned out to be a short, lighted hallway that led to a door. There weren’t any cobwebs or creaky wooden floors thankfully, or someone would have probably pissed their pants at the ambience of the hallway. Eugene would vehemently deny this inside his mind.

 

Fortunately, there were no registration panels needed at the door that was found at the end of the hallway. The door automatically slid open, making a hissing sound, upon sensing their presence. Orga and everyone else entered without preamble, their steps were loud amidst the silence in the secret room.

 

Everyone stopped when they had entered the room, a bit of a shock and horror when they gazed upon what was inside. A sickly glow provided enough light in order for them to see what was situated in the center of the small room.

 

There were two glass vats connected to some bulky machines, their humming buttons were the only source of light inside the room. A study table with some papers was at the side; of which Biscuit and Yukinoda-san had immediately headed to once they could afford tearing their eyes from the rather surreal sight. The machine, they guessed, was where the power went. But what was inside the glass vats made them sick to the core.

 

Inside each glass vat was a teenager, no older than Mika, floating in a green, translucent solution that looked very viscous. Breathing masks were fixed onto their faces, feeding tubes inserted into their mouths, their eyes closed as if sleeping. Tubes were also connected into their groin which, Orga assumed, was there to collect body waste. Aside from skintight undershorts that covered their shame, they wore nothing else on their bodies. Various wires were stuck in various places around their body, which on occasion made the muscles under it twitch in response.

 

“Are they d-d-dead?!” Shino fell on his butt, once the shock of seeing the two teenagers entombed in glass and liquid had passed. “Holy crap, what was the President even doing with them?!”

 

“Sick.” Eugene gritted out. “I never really hated Maruba too much, but…shit! He’s keeping kids inside here doing god-knows-what with them?”

 

Even Mika had stopped eating, one of his Mars palm fruit had dropped to the floor when he had caught sight of them. His pupils were narrowing, there was definite anger surging inside him.

 

 

Takaki had been known as the leader of the younger kids in the CGS, but everyone had looked up to Mika as the older brother figure, even Takaki himself. The thought that these two, whom he never knew but had been under CGS’ influence all the time, being locked in here never seeing the light of day was just terrible.

 

He slowly walked towards the glass vat, towards one of the teens. The shorter teenager had dull, red hair, set in thin spikes. It was the color of energy and passion, the opposite of what he was right now, unconscious and sleeping. The taller teenager had a rather unnatural greenish hair in short, thick spikes. Even though he was taller, he looked far more delicate and gentle compared to the shorter teen’s exuberant look.

 

For what they looked like, they were pretty much dead.

 

“They’re not dead. Thankfully.” The old man announced, his fingers leafing through various pieces of collected documents. “Says here that these two are Human Debris that was specifically imported from Earth.”

 

Biscuit pursed his lips. “Human Debris? But that’s impossible. If they were taken from Earth, that would make them citizens of one of the four economic blocs. Slavery and para-slavery activities are considered illegal there and the penalty is no less than execution.”

 

“More specifically,” Orga walked around the vats, his eyes centering on the protrusions on their backs. “Alaya-Vijnana system, huh. Is there a reason why it had to be them? Us space rats are a dime a dozen, why go through all the trouble of hauling someone from Earth just to stick Whiskers on them and keep them alive and not use them? This whole setup has got to be chipping away at Maruba’s profits. Life support machines outside Gjallarhorn jurisdiction are expensive and hard to come by too.”

 

Biscuit shared some of the papers he had with Shino and Eugene, hoping either of them could make heads and tails of the data. The old man’s documents were daily scans of the subjects’ health and brain activity, nothing that could tell why they were being kept there.

 

Eugene and Shino both looked like they were going to blow a fuse at what they were reading. Or trying to read at least.

 

“What the hell is this? Some kind of code?” Shino turned his paper around, flipped it over and did almost every possible position to try and decode it. “What’s with these letters? They’re nothing but lines and short strokes!”

 

Eugene grumbled, looking just as equally annoyed. “Mikazuki, why don’t you try making something out of this?”

 

“You know I can’t read.” He never left his eyes on the taller teenager’s sleeping face.

 

“Just see it.” Eugene groaned, handing the paper towards him. “At least for fuck’s sake.”

 

Mika didn’t make an expression of exasperation, though Eugene wasn’t sure if Mikazuki looking at the ceiling before taking the piece of paper from his hand was an attempt at him rolling his eyes. That would be the day, he guessed.

 

“Ah.” Mika made a short gasp, pulling everyone’s attention to him.

 

“What? You can read it?!” Eugene immediately was at his side, furrowing his brows at how Mika recognized the characters.

 

“No, but they look pretty.” Mika deadpanned, returning the paper to Eugene. The blond was short of choking the shorter boy for the bullshit he pulled, if only remembering that Mikazuki could easily pummel him into the ground. With only one hand.

 

“So we’ve got no lead on why they’re here, huh?” Orga closed his right eye, looking pensive. He was a bit hesitant in tampering with whatever’s here, but the fact remains that the two of them are alive, the machines are sucking up a large amount of power from the base, and more importantly, Mika’s gaze was razor-honed on the two of them.

 

“We can ask them.”

 

Mika’s suggestion pierced through the silence. He turned to look at them, his hand balled into a fist.

 

“We’re looking at several possibilities here, Mika.” Orga wasn’t refusing Mikazuki’s suggestion, but there were certain things he had to air out before they thought of reviving the two out of stasis. “As the matter stands, one way or another, I do plan on removing power from this room as it drains a large and steady amount of electricity from our generators.

 

“We’ll end up disposing the machines for profit, and in an ideal setting, we’ll take the boys both in as Tekkadan’s properties.” Orga raised one hand before Mika could protest. “I’m saying ‘property’ right now, because that is what they technically are. Unless we find some documentation of ownership that could free them, the best thing I could offer is to claim them under Tekkadan as acquired property from CGS by willful abandonment of former owner.”

 

Mika settled down, nodding. If Orga said something, it was mostly right. He didn’t blindly trust Orga as most people thought, but Orga had never betrayed him and never let him down. Orga was one of the few absolute truths in his life, and doubting Orga was considered a waste of his time.

 

“Now, the other thing is I don’t know who, or what they are even. They are human, from what I can tell, but what _were_ they? Abandoned children? Kidnapped from a well-off family? They can even be mentally-insane criminals that would suddenly break our necks the moment they are conscious.”

 

“What we need is data. So before we do anything irreversible, I suggest we go over through the documents, segregate the readable ones from the unreadable, and compile information in order to determine their identities.”

 

“Mika, search around the room.” Orga thumbed at the study table. “Check if there’re other papers inside, break the drawers if you have to. After that, check the books outside and see if there are any wayward papers slipped in them that could serve as a vital clue. I’m counting on you.”

 

Mikazuki nodded, and with everyone not refusing Orga’s orders, they set to work immediately.

 

* * *

 

Morning had passed, Orga had elected to sleep in the President’s chair, the documents laid out in front of him. At least the unreadable ones that were written in various lines and short strokes. The ones they could read were secured inside the desk drawer, already categorized and summarized.

 

He hadn’t said it to anyone, but he knew what those were. After all, if the names ‘Tekkadan’ and ‘Isaribi’ weren’t a big enough neon sign. This was one of the native letters used by a country under the Oceanian Federation, the economic bloc that was situated south of Arbrau’s territories and east of the African Union.

 

Chrysa was under the domain of Arbrau. The prevalent language used was English; a language used mostly in Western Arbrau, the northern SAU, the northern African Union, the Philippines and Australia of which are the Oceanian Federation’s territories.

 

Though he was familiar with them based on appearance, he could not read it at all. There was no recognition in his eyes.

 

Orga had grown up only learning how to read and write English, Mika didn’t have the opportunity nor the interest to learn the written language. He had Orga to do it anyway. Orga didn’t want to admit nor acknowledge that Mika’s role in his life was just to be his gun and muscle, much as that was his role at first glance, or if you asked anyone in the CGS. (The Third Group would probably beg to differ though. Opinions are split between Mika being Orga’s confidante, anchor, adopted younger brother and even a lover. Both teens didn’t acknowledge or refute those claims.)

 

When things are in order once again, he’ll have to hire a teacher for the younger members of Tekkadan. The more educated they are, the more jobs they’ll be able to handle and Tekkadan and everyone will grow.

 

The young miss had given them new hope with this escort job. Backed by one of the richest people on Earth, Orga could expect a sizeable commission from this job, probably large enough to haul Tekkadan to its feet. The idea that they could slowly expand to include more ships, a private space port of their own, and even a branch company on Earth sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

 

Now, the only thing left was how to fit the pieces of the puzzle together in order to get their ideal future.

 

Footsteps echoed outside the office, and the rather noisy clacking of heels that suggested the lack of military finesse gave Orga an idea who his visitors would be.

 

Luxurious blond hair, whose shine almost mocked Eugene’s dirty yellow, appeared and Kudelia Aina Bernstein along with her assistant and guardian Fumitan Admoss stood by the doorway.

 

“Young Miss.” Orga opened his eyes, sitting up from his slouching position. “Sorry to have you called on such short notice.”

 

She shook her head, assuring him it was no trouble at all. Orga had sent communications to her assistant that morning, summoning them to his office. “Was there something you wanted to discuss with us? Did you encounter a problem of some sort?”

 

“No, it’s nothing of that sort. Rest assured.” Orga shook his head. “It’s just that we were supposed to hold a meeting today in order to discuss how we will take you out of Mars and towards Earth, right?”

 

“Y-yes.” She sounded hesitant.

 

Orga discarded her stumble in speech. “Well, it seems we’ve hit an internal problem with CGS. And until we’ve cleared this one up, we’ll have to move the meeting to tomorrow. It’s nothing big that it would affect our journey, but I prefer to tie up loose ends before we make the trip to Earth.”

 

“Internal problem?”

 

Orga usually wasn’t open with clients in regards to problems within the company. Kudelia Aina Bernstein was a big shot either way, and it was only through her that Tekkadan could survive after Maruba’s theft. She was Tekkadan’s patron, whether she knew that or not. But it was Kudelia’s access to higher education that Orga wanted to gamble on.

 

“I understand the young miss is well-educated.” Orga gestured for both her and Miss Admoss to sit down on the couch. He stood up from his chair, collecting the stack of paper from his table. “I was wondering if you would be able to understand what the contents of these are.”

 

“Uhm.” Kudelia pointedly looked away, sweating nervously. “Isn’t that confidential company documents? Is it alright for an outsider like me to read it?”

 

Orga let out a soft smile. The young miss had delicacy, something which he appreciated. “Don’t worry. I trust both of you aren’t the type to gossip. Most of us have no idea what it says anyway, so we’re at an impasse. If you can read it, you may or may not gain sensitive information that affects CGS, and Tekkadan would know if we can use the information here in order to solve our internal problem.”

 

“I see.” Kudelia nodded, mollified by the trust in her. She took a piece of paper from the stack and viewed its contents. “Oh!”

 

“Yes?” Orga hoped his bet of letting her see this would mean she would be able to read it.

 

“This is – “

 

A loud rapping came from the open doorway. Everyone in the room turned towards the source of the sound, revealing Mikazuki, Eugene, Shino and Akihiro. Orga noted the brawny man’s presence, his pointed looks probably felt like a prickle to the muscled man.

 

“I heard there was Human Debris here.” Akihiro had his mouth in a thin line. “Us folk have to stick together.”

 

“Kudelia.” Mikazuki nodded towards her direction and to her assistant as well. “Orga, I want to show Akihiro where they are, is it alright if we go into the room?”

 

“It’s fine.” Orga pointed to the safe, where the panel was located. “You know the password, right?”

 

“I’ll have Eugene input it for me.” Mikazuki tugged at Eugene’s jacket, making the taller blond grumble but he nevertheless opened the safe, put in the code and the bookshelf behind Orga opened with less noise compared to last night. Even Kudelia and her assistant looked awestruck.

 

“Don’t you want to know what these papers say?” Orga called towards Mika, who was now leading Akihiro into the hallway. “It seems the young miss recognizes them.”

 

“Not really.” Mikazuki called out, disappearing from their sight, his voice only remained. “Orga will tell me the important stuff anyway.”

 

“That kid.” Orga mock-sneered, a bit embarrassed. Shino stood behind Orga, leaning on one of the bookshelves. Eugene elected to sit in one of the solo chairs, curious to hear what the papers contained. Yukinojo-san was absent, currently back in the hangar for Mobile Worker maintenance, though he told Orga he expected to be informed if new information came up in regards to the two.

 

“Y-you’re really good friends with Mika.” Kudelia had a pink tint on her cheeks. “I think friendship between men is a wonderful thing.”

 

Orga shrugged. “Well, if push comes to shove, the only person I wouldn’t regret shooting me would be Mika. No offense, Shino. Eugene.”

 

Shino only laughed loudly, Orga wondering where the humor was at. Eugene grumbled in protest, chastising Orga to stop saying such unlucky things.

 

“A-ah. Well then, as I’ve said. I recognize these characters. They are written in a language local to Earth, in a country specifically in the Oceanian Federation called ‘Japan’. I was a bit confused at first since they looked like characters from an Arbrau territory called Korea, but the lack of circles and the sharp strokes strongly suggest they are Japanese letters.”

 

Amidst Shino’s whoop of awe, and Eugene’s poorly-hidden look of interest, Orga leaned in closer, hoping she was the answer to their problem.

 

“Then, can you read and translate what it says?”

 

Kudelia shook her head.

 

“I can’t. I’ve only finished the languages of the Western and Central Arbrau Territories, as well as that of the Northern African Union. I have to admit that the Oceanian Federation’s territories probably have the most diverse languages, and their sentence structures are reverse of what we use. It’s very confusing if you are born in territories outside their jurisdiction.”

 

“Reverse?” Shino piped in. “How is that even possible?”

 

Kudelia offered him a kind smile. “Something like ‘Mr. Shino sat on the chair’ would be translated on their language to ‘Mr. Shino, the chair, he sat on.’”

 

“Woah, that’s weird!” Shino pumped his arms outward. “But it’s awesome!”

 

Eugene sighed. “Moron.”

 

“So you can’t read it.” Orga looked a bit subdued, his mind already looking for alternatives. The other option was that once they reached Earth, they could get someone to translate it to them. But if these were illegal documents, these could get them into trouble, or worse, taint Tekkadan’s reputation. Not to mention he can’t afford releasing the two from their glass tombs until then. They would be stuck for how long it takes for them to escort Kudelia to Earth and then make the return trip home to Mars. The power costs and the how much nutrient fluid is left in the tank…

 

“Wait!” Kudelia’s outburst derailed Orga’s train of thoughts. “I mean, I did say I can’t read it. But Miss Fumitan Admoss could.”

 

Orga could have hugged her then and there, if he was the type of person inclined to do so. But apparently, he wasn’t the touchy-feely sort of person, so he settled for a broad smile instead.

 

“Who?” Eugene looked confused, his eyes shuffling back and forth Orga and Kudelia.

 

“If the Young Miss wills it, I’d be glad to assist you in this matter.” Her assistant, a stern-looking young woman spoke.

 

“Miss Fumitan excels in almost all languages in the Oceanian Federation and holds various degrees for it.” Kudelia looked almost proud, while Miss Admoss only tilted her eyeglasses. “She’s supposed to teach me those languages after I’ve mastered all of Arbrau territories’ languages.”

 

Orga turned towards the bespectacled lady. “It would be of great help if you can help us translate this. We’re counting on your assistance.”

 

She nodded in a prim and proper fashion in response. “Understood, sir.”

 

Orga had given her a working tablet in order to start writing the translations. Her eye skimmed through the contents, and even with the poker face she always wore, a look of alarm crossed her face.

 

“T-this is…”

 

Orga crossed his arms. “It’s that bad?”

 

“What is?” Kudelia asked, often out of the loop ever since she had been here. “Is it about the internal problem?”

 

After considering the situation a bit, Orga asked Shino. “Can you please escort the young miss to where Mika is right now?” Getting a nod, he turned to Kudelia. “It would be easier to explain if you saw it personally. Just follow Shino and he’ll lead you there. Though I expect a certain amount of confidentiality from the young miss at whatever you will see there.”

 

 _“Ojou-san._ ” Fumitan grimaced, her lips set on a thin line. “Please do not be shocked at what you will see. It’s not all terrible but…it is somewhat disturbing to think we have been dealing with a man like Mr. Maruba.”

 

Kudelia considered their warnings and bracing herself, followed Shino into the dim hallway.

 

* * *

 

“Wha – “ Her eyes immediately fell on the unconscious figures floating inside the glass vat. “This is – “

 

Mikazuki glanced towards her. Both him and Akihiro had spent the entire time just staring at the two boys. Akihiro was ready to punch the glass in order to get both of them out, but Mika had subdued him, saying Orga had to determine it was safe to do before he could let them out. Akihiro didn’t like it, but he stayed his hand. At the very least, they could get results within the next half hour, if Orga’s indication that someone could understand the writings on the documents they had trouble reading with last night had been found.

 

“Terrible, isn’t it?” He looked up to the sleeping figures. “Trapped inside, sleeping, not knowing when you’ll be woken up. They’ll open their eyes to strangers, to an alien planet they probably never had visited. They will trust no one, and will be wary all the time.”

 

Kudelia clasped her hands together. “Maruba-san did this?”

 

Mikazuki nodded. “As far as we know. He got them through back channels and had entered them illegally. We don’t know why they’re here, but we’re thankful you can help us in understanding what their situation is so that we can help them when they wake up.”

 

Akihiro looked at her curiously. “If you’re here, then who’s translating the documents Mikazuki told me about?”

 

Kudelia shook her head. “Fumitan is the one who understands the language. She’s currently translating the contents and handing it over to Mr. Orga.” She turned towards Mikazuki. “You should thank her instead of me, she’s…she’s the one who was able to help.”

 

Mikazuki made an amused sound. “I’m thanking you for bringing her here; whether or not it was a coincidence she can understand the language. I’ll thank her on her own time for her efforts in helping Orga.”

 

Kudelia was pacified by the clarification of the circumstances, a bit embarrassed. “I s-see. You’re welcome then, I suppose.”

 

“S-still…” Kudelia chanced a gaze at the sleeping figures. “I never thought I’d encounter human trafficking here.” She was blushing a bit at their state of undress, but she had to see this through. “Between the four economic blocs, the black market is strongest in the Oceanic Federation. Since Chyrse belongs to the Arbrau sector, our main concern is more on poverty and economic autonomy; truthfully, I don’t know what to make of this.”

 

Mikazuki tilted his head. “Is it really a big concern?”

 

“Yes.” Kudelia replied, looking grim. “There are a lot of complications in what Maruba-san did. The first one is that he had illegally smuggled Oceanic Federation citizens into an Arbrau colony. More than Maruba, these two would be persecuted regardless whether they were smuggled unwillingly or not. There’s also the issue whether this would be ruled as human trafficking, slavery, or kidnapping. If we can find supporting papers that Maruba had indeed purchased these two from Earth’s black market, it could land him in hot water; both from the Oceanic Federation and even from Gjallarhorn.

 

“The third…” Kudelia couldn’t help but gaze at the ethereal atmosphere that surrounded the unconscious boys. “…is whether or not these boys have some sort of status back on Earth. If they are indeed kidnap victims by either underground organizations or Maruba-san himself, and the case has been reported to the local authorities; Maruba-san can also face charges from the country where these boys came from.”

 

Shino snorted, looking vindictive. “Tch. That old man really landed himself in deep shit. Not that I care. Good riddance to that scoundrel.” Akihiro grunted in agreement.

 

“Uhm.” Kudelia looked around for any clues. “Do they have any names? Perhaps if I can get a family name, maybe it might ring a bell. If they are sons of political leaders, it would really get Arbrau in trouble with the Oceanic Federation.”

 

Mikazuki shook his head. “Nothing. The papers that everyone had read spelled no name, only data on their vitals. Perhaps Orga already has a name, if Ms. Fumitan could translate quickly.”

 

Footsteps echoed from the hallway, making them halt their talks. The automated door slid open, revealing Orga who looked satisfied with the tablet on his hand. Fumitan, Eugene and the newly-arrived Biscuit entered after. Fumitan had to hold a hand over her mouth to hide the gasp that softly escaped her lips at seeing the boys.

 

“I had Takaki run interception with Todo-san.” Biscuit explained his earlier absence. Mikazuki made a look that said he understood what he meant.

 

“We’re getting them out of their vats.” Orga nodded towards Akihiro. “Biscuit will operate and deactivate the life support machines. Once the nutrient fluid is drained, you and Shino will remove the glass vat. Eugene and Mika will take care of the other one.”

 

“ _Ano_ …Orga-san. Do these boys have names?” Kudelia asked, as Biscuit shuffled towards the control panel to start working on the release sequence.

 

“Well the papers were merely records on their journey from Earth to Chryse. Apparently, these two were taken from a region in Japan called Kyoto. Maruba had commissioned a third party to abduct the taller kid, and the younger one was collateral though it seems that both of them know each other. Everything else needs to be reviewed but we got their names.”

 

“Once they’re conscious and lucid, we can ask them to fill in any blanks we have.”

 

The machine made a hissing sound as the liquid slowly guzzled down. The bodies that were afloat slowly descended into the bottom of the glass vat, still unconscious. Once the liquid had disappeared, they flopped down onto the floor of the machine like puppets with broken strings. Orga wordlessly handed the tablet to Kudelia, silently observing the whole event while Eugene assisted Mika in lifting the glass vat in order to secure the teenager inside. Shino and Akihiro took the other glass vat.

 

Kudelia looked down at the tablet, catching words here and there, but the names were highlighted and in bold letters.

 

 **Tachibana Makoto** and **Shiina Asahi.**


	2. Mikazuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are woken up. The new moon grows a crescent sliver of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a sap for people like Mikazuki. Also, he doesn't look bad in skintight spacesuit. Not bad at all.
> 
> This was posted in a hurry due to a limited amount of time on my part. If there are any errors, please feel free to correct me in the reviews. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

 

 

The extraction of the bodies was a quiet, if not solemn, affair.

 

The two boys, aside from being unconscious, looked none too worse. The machine had done an outstanding job of maintaining their bodies’ overall health and condition. Whatever fluid was fed into their bodies provided sufficient nutrition and there were no signs of mineral deficiency. There was a noticeably emaciated look on the muscles, but otherwise, the electric stimulation had done its best to keep the muscles from wasting away.

 

Shino and Eugene had immediately swaddled both of them in insulating blankets since the room was chilly. Biscuit had gone ahead to prepare a warm bath in order to wash them of the remnants of the sticky green fluid from their bodies and to rejuvenate their spirits. He had to rush to the kitchen thereafter to prepare some warm broth so as not to shock their bodies with the introduction of real food.

 

“Maruba had paid a hefty amount from his personal savings in order to get this Tachibana person here.” Orga’s gaze slid from the redhead to the brown-haired boy. “According to the report, Shiina is this Tachibana’s protector. When the abduction of Tachibana was discovered by Shiina, he had given ‘sustaining’ damage to one of the kidnappers before he was subdued and brought in as well.”

 

Orga continued reading the translated report, filling Mikazuki, Shino and Akihiro on what they missed. “Whiskers had been planted on them while they were still unconscious and had been slid into the life-support machines before being sent here via back routes and channels used by associates of Teiwaz.”

 

Kudelia hummed a thoughtful sound. “That would explain how they managed to avoid Gjallarhorn’s patrols. Teiwaz is the largest business conglomerate in the Outer Spheres. It’s not strange to say they have a sizeable share on the frontier black market as well.”

 

“Orga.” Biscuit popped out from the doorway. “The bath’s ready.”

 

Orga nodded, motioning for Akihiro and Shino to carry both of them to the communal baths. Akihiro carried to the taller boy, while Shino carried the shorter one. Everyone followed suit, Orga continuing to read the translations on the way.

 

“Intriguing.” Orga mumbled. “They were supposed to have left whoever Shiina is behind, but one of the abductors recognized the workings of implanted synthetic muscle fibers on his body. He negotiated a good price for Maruba to take him along with Tachibana. Maruba accepted the offer, thinking he got a good deal, and that is how both of them were shipped off towards here.”

 

“Implanted synthetic muscle fibers?” Eugene asked, wondering what the name meant.

 

Orga shrugged, having no clue what it is. Kudelia had the idea though, and volunteered the information.

 

“I’ve heard of stories from Father on his trip to Earth. Apparently, they inject creeping metal on muscle tissue in order to enhance their bulk and strength. The operation itself is not risky when done an adult as the muscles are already tough and thick, but to use it on a child…” Kudelia’s words wandered off. “I-it’s quite risky because there’s a chance the metal could pierce through the softer tissues which hadn’t quite aged yet.”

 

Orga frowned. “So even on Earth, these things happen, huh.”

 

“The Earth itself is not without problems.” Kudelia replied, noticing that they had reached the baths. She withheld entering, staying outside along with Fumitan, Orga and Mika. Akihiro, Shino and Eugene entered in order to rid them of their old undershorts, bathe them clean and dress them warmly so that they can rest in prepared rooms.

 

“Mars just has it tougher, I guess.” Mika popped a Mars palm into his mouth.

 

“It’s rather overkill to have installed three Whiskers on both of them.” Orga remembered the intense pain when he had his sole Whisker implanted. “Especially unconscious, you won’t be sure it would work if the kid doesn’t wake up.”

 

“Eh?” Kudelia turned towards him, digesting this newfound information. “Weren’t you put under when you had the Alaya-Vijnana system implanted?”

 

Orga snorted, while Mika let out an amused smile.

 

“As if the old man cared enough to spend even pain relievers on us after implanting these things on our backs, much less anesthetics. Aside from the sole reason that it’s easier to know if the operation is a success if the receiver is awake, Maruba couldn’t care less about space rats like us. We’re all expendable to him. Was at least.”

 

“I remember Orga not even crying when he got his Whisker.” Mika piped up, amused at the memory.

 

“Yeah? Well, I got punched because I was cheeky, according to the First Group bastards.” Orga countered. All the while, Kudelia was turning green. “The only time I saw you cringe was during your first operation. Your next two Whiskers were like ant bites to you.”

 

Mika shrugged. “You get used to it.”

 

The doors to the baths slid open, revealing all three Tekkadan members without their tank tops on. They had removed them in order to avoid getting them wet. Eugene seemed to be the wettest out of the trio though; a concession since he wasn’t carrying any of the two and so had the duty of thoroughly scrubbing both of them clean. The taller boy, swaddled in three towels, was held by Akihiro; the shorter one, by Shino.

 

Those on the outside finally got a good look at them. Now that the green gunk was washed off from their bodies, the mottled green-brown hair on the taller one became a vibrant olive-brown. The dull red on the shorter boy’s hair became a fiery shade of flame scarlet.

 

“They’ll stay in our quarters, boss.” Akihiro asked for Orga’s permission. “We’ll make sure they’re safe until they wake up.”

 

Orga nodded, patting him on the shoulder. “Call me if something happens. I’ll be at the office.”

 

“Roger.” Akihiro led Eugene along to the base block where his group was housed in.

 

“Well, with that matter settled, we can finally get back to discussing our plans on how to get you to Earth, young miss.” Orga updated his to-do list on the tablet. He’ll have Yukinojo-san haul out the life-support machine and sell it to Teiwaz’ retail branch for some extra cash. Then, there’s the matter of looking at Todo’s suspicious contact. There’s also the part where he had to break the news regarding Maruba’s latest scum move to the younger kids. If everyone knew what happened, it will be easier to ask everyone’s cooperation in the case of rehabilitating their guests.

 

There was something else he had to do first, before Culastor-san and Akihiro’s group had to leave for Chryse Central Spaceport in order to do several significant changes to the business.

 

Even if Maruba had the proof that he owned Tachibana and Shiina, the fact that they were acquired through illegal means would give Orga just enough leeway to free them from under Maruba’s thumb and make him lose his investment at the same time.

 

“It’s nearly lunchtime.” Orga led the rest of them outside towards the mess hall. “Let’s eat first before starting the meeting with everyone concerned.”

 

* * *

 

By the time the noon sun was up, lunch was a quick affair for most of the senior members of Tekkadan. The sweltering heat had never done Orga any favor, and he had gone with stripping his jacket off and slinging it around his waist while leaving his favorite red muffler around his neck.

 

On the way to the office, Orga and Biscuit spied Todo (that bearded blowfish) slinking around the shade. Shino was busy coordinating the training exercises of the younger members while Yamagi was perched on top of a Mobile Worker he was maintaining.

 

He left a short reminder for Todo to attend the meeting (it was more of keeping his friends close, and his enemies closer in Orga’s case) and continued discussing with Biscuit as to how to get a guide for them on their exodus towards Earth.

 

The meeting was short-lived and uneventful. Biscuit gave a routine explanation to both Kudelia and Miss Fumitan as to how they would ascend to their flagship Will o’ the Wisp soon-to-be “Isaribi” by first making a connecting flight to the low-orbit station, crossing the orbital mass driver in order to rendezvous with a paid guide then towards the civilian space port “Hakobune” where the flagship ‘Will o’ the Wisp’ was docked. The journey to Earth will then commence, taking a complex back route in order to evade Gjallarhorn’s attempts at pursuit.

 

Eugene’s attempts at antagonizing Todo was probably the highlight of the meeting, Orga mused. He was thankful for Eugene’s presence. He was a hothead and reckless soldier if left alone, but never failed to follow Orga’s orders when push comes to shove.

 

He’d seen the rotten, sleazy and snide looks Todo wore on his face when he thought nobody was looking at him. Orga made an amused sound; looks like Todo won’t be staying long. Tekkadan had no need for traitors or saboteurs.

 

The second part of the meeting was without the clients but with Mika this time, as one of Tekkadan’s senior officers. Todo had apparently contacted Orcus, who had readily agreed to guide them to Earth with the initial offer of 45% of their total commission as payment. There was also the issue of who was going to be left behind in order to continue the operations around the base. Speaking of operations, loot from the previous battle had to be junked and sold as well, workers had to be sent to help Sakura’s farm; there were a lot of things needed to be done in and around the base.

 

“Orga.” Mika stood up, making the tanned boy pay attention to him. “Biscuit and I need to go now. To Sakura-chan’s farm.”

 

“Ah. Right.” Orga stood up as well. “Well, if there’s nothing else to be discussed, feel free to leave. I have business of my own to conclude.”

 

He turned towards Todo sitting in front of him.

 

“Set a date with Orcus in regards to negotiating the terms of our contract. Free your schedule once the date has been set.”

 

“O-of course, Sir Boss, sir.” He simpered, letting out a nervous laugh.

 

* * *

 

Before Biscuit and Mikazuki had left, he had told Orga that he would be taking their clients to Sakura-chan’s farm in order to help them ‘clear their heads’. Bidding them to take care, Orga saw them off the gates, only turning back when he could no longer see the billow of dust that was spat out of the Mobile Worker that Mika rode towards the farm.

 

Up above the tallest building within the CGS, a kid was painting over the insignia with white paint in a haphazard manner, using the captured Graze Mobile Suit’s hand as a makeshift platform. Orga greeted the boy, Ride, before shouting a reminder at him to be careful.

 

Shino appeared from the building, about to call Orga’s attention when he also saw what was happening. Momentarily forgetting what his original purpose was, he came in closer, a bit curious at the sight. There was another kid, upon hearing Orga’s loud voice, who had also appeared behind Shino, wanting to know what was happening.

 

“What’s that?” Shino asked Takaki, pointedly looking at what was being painted.

 

“Uhh.” Takaki himself wondered, pointing at the attempt at painting. “Apparently, Mr. Orga asked him to do something about the CGS insignia.”

 

“Huee…” Shino huffed, curiosity sated. “Ah! Orga, I was looking for you!”

 

“Hm?” Orga raised an eyebrow, turning towards Shino. “Did something happen?”

 

“One of them had woken up, the taller one.” Shino reported. “He was drifting in and out of sleep for the past half hour, but Akihiro’s group finally had him stabilized enough to try and stay awake.”

 

Orga nodded, apparently making to walk and follow Shino when he realized something.

 

“Takaki!” Orga called his attention. “Come with us. There’s something you need to see.”

 

Takaki, who had always been left out of most matters regarding administration due to seniority and rank, was heavily surprised that he was now being called to attention.

 

“A-ah! Y-yes, boss!” He tore his eyes away from supervising the painting project and followed a step behind Shino and Orga. “Are you sure it’s okay, though? I mean…I’m not part of the executive officers yet.”

 

Orga glanced at him with one eye, letting out a puff of amusement. “Consider this as your first real assignment under Tekkadan. I’ll be counting on you to mediate important matters with the kids. Once you’ve got enough experience, we’ll start seeing you in meetings. So do your best, Takaki.”

 

Takaki beamed at that. “Yes, boss!”

 

* * *

 

“In here, in here.” Shino stood outside the door to where the Human Debris group was housed in. Orga went in first, flanked by both Takaki and Shino on his side.

 

Akihiro’s group, originally thirteen but sans Akihiro and two others were currently at ten, were huddled around a bunk bed. They immediately cleared out to the side and stood at detail in order to let Orga, Shino and Takaki through.

 

The artificial light wasn’t strong enough, but even in the dimness of the room, Orga could see that the tall boy was now sitting up from his bed with a bowl of warm broth on his hands. He had the brightest green eyes Orga had ever seen on someone, and now that he looked closely at him, he was indeed, for lack of terms, “beautiful” as a man.

 

Takaki was about to ask who he was, having never seen him before, but Shino beat him to the punch, immediately shushing him up with a finger on his mouth. First rule of business is to only ask after everything has been resolved.

 

Both Orga and the teenager were staring at one another, regarding each other warily. A few moments passed before the latter closed his eyes in submission and he shifted his body from the cot in order to try and stand up to greet the person who apparently was in charge of this facility.

 

“Don’t bother standing.” Orga stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. “Just sit so you can avoid feeling dizzy.”

 

The boy nodded, not doubting Orga’s claim at nausea. He was already feeling the inside of his ears spinning.

 

Orga noted his appearance. Akihiro had dressed him with the standard military getup, a green tank top that was only two sizes larger than he was, long pants held by a belt and combat shoes. A red strip ran alongside the tank top he wore, marking him as Human Debris.

 

Verdant eyes turned towards Shino, who exuberantly waved his hand and gave a wide grin, making his lips tilt slightly into a smile. Then towards Takaki, who suddenly looked uncomfortable at being closely observed. He then returned his attention towards Orga.

 

“My name is Orga Itsuka, the boss of Tekkadan.” Orga introduced himself, before shifting his hand towards his companions. “This is Shino, one of my officers. And this is Takaki, the leader of the kids around here.”

 

“Osu!”

 

“N-nice to meet y-you…”

 

The kid mumbled the names before nodding. “Tachibana Makoto is my name. To have you to visit me in this condition, I apologize for being inhospitable at the moment.”

 

Everyone’s eyes slightly widened at the foreign accent in the newcomer’s words. Orga was thankful he could understand and speak English, but it really hit home that they had a foreigner on their hands.

 

“What was your last memory?” Orga asked, wanting to know what the boy’s account was. “We would like to know how you came to us.”

 

He tilted his head slightly in question. “I…I had thought that…my kidnapping was ordered by your organization.”

 

Orga shook his head. “No, it was our former employer that had you and your companion abducted and sent here. We were going through his properties when we had found both of you.”

 

“Companion?” Makoto looked around, but most of the bodies blocked a clear line of sight around the room. “Do I have companion?”

 

Orga took his tablet and sifted through the contents. “A red-headed short kid named Shiina Asahi. He is still sleeping. You are the first to wake up.”

 

“Oh!” Makoto stifled a cry. “He is safe. My protector is safe. That is all I could ask for.” Wiping a tear that threatened to fall, he dared to ask. “May I please know where he is?”

 

One of the people tilted his head and Orga caught on what he was saying. “He’s sleeping on top of your bunk.”

 

Makoto looked up, and indeed, there was a lump on the hammock-bed that was almost the same size as Asahi. Heaving a sigh of relief, he turned towards Orga.

 

“My protector and I owe you our deepest gratitude, Mr. Orga.” Makoto bowed his head. “To any question you may ask, I will do my utmost best to answer.”

 

Orga nodded. “That is all I could ask for.”

 

“Forgive me, but” Makoto raised his head from the bow. “this one is not aware of what or where Tekkadan is. May I ask what province in Japan are we in right now?”

 

Orga was mulling on how to break the news when Shino piped up from beside him.

 

“We’re in Mars!” His loud voice pierced through the silence of the room.

 

Makoto turned towards Shino, the words ringing in his ears. Mars…Mars…fourth planet from the sun…

 

It was not unexpected for their guest to faint due to the shock. Orga could only slap his forehead in exasperation at Shino’s lack of tact while Takaki panicked, not knowing what to do. The rest of the group just snickered softly, somehow already used to this situation.

 

* * *

 

When it was Shiina Asahi’s time to wake up, the situation was more explosive compared to Makoto’s placid one.

 

The redhead had immediately shot up from his sleep, garnering everyone’s attention. He screamed Makoto’s name and leapt down from the bunk bed, crouching on the floor.

 

He was glaring hatefully at everyone, babbling in some unknown language and after looking particularly at Orga, who seemed to be the leader of the group, charged towards him, looking to punch his lights out.

 

Akihiro’s group was quick on their feet, two of them attempting to hold him down. But even though he had just woken up, he was quick and spry. Evading the attempts of being grappled down, he retaliated with a punch to the gut at both persons.

 

They thankfully had the presence of mind to catch the punch by blocking with their arms, but the force was almost equal to the power of a Mobile Worker’s turret cannon, and they were blown away towards the adjoining beds, destroying some of them.

 

Orga gave orders to have eight of them subdue the kid, his face betraying the expression of shock at seeing the raw power behind the kid’s punch. He distinctly remembered Fumitan’s report on ‘implanted synthetic muscle fibers’ and had generally thought it was just some strength boosting implant. He had sorely underestimated the information.

 

Even with eight fully grown men, there was still a bit of a struggle holding the boy down. The two who were blown back earlier had now managed to stand on their feet and joined the mass of bodies in order to hold the kid down.

 

Takaki hid behind Orga, while Shino was almost ready to jump on the dog pile when Makoto’s voice rang through the room. Orga could distinctly hear him speak ‘Asahi’ but the rest of the command was in a foreign language he assumed was ‘Japanese’.

 

The redhead was still shouting, particularly at Makoto, but they were mostly questions if the inquiring tone hinted at it. Makoto’s calm replies to his questions had the effect. The redhead slowly eased down, and didn’t struggle anymore.

 

Once the group was assured that the boy wouldn’t rebel, they removed themselves from the dog pile. Shino looked disappointed he didn’t get to jump into it.

 

Shiina Asahi was short for his age. He wore the same attire as everyone, except his was a red tank top. Akihiro couldn’t probably find any tank top with a red stripe that was Asahi’s size and had decided to just give him a red one from the supply closet.

 

Makoto gingerly stood up, the action had propelled the shorter boy to stand on his feet and assist the taller one by his side. They were whispering to one another, Orga looked awed at how the fierce look on the shorter boy’s face was now replaced with puppy-like concern.

 

When Makoto said the words ‘ _kase_ ’, the shorter boy let out an exaggerated gasp, his eyes looking around. There was more of a subdued outburst before Makoto had quieted him down, probably asking him to accept the situation they are in right now.

 

“Already calmed down?” Orga broke their discussion with each other, having grown tired of being left out of it.

 

Shiina was already giving him a glare but Makoto immediately scolded him. “Asahi, that is not the proper way to act towards a benefactor.”

 

The redhead visibly deflated, embarrassed by his conduct. “Apologies.” His accent was more pronounced and far stronger than Makoto. “I have hurt your men and destroyed beds. I remember strange people take Makoto and thought you were them.”

 

He gave solo apologies to everyone in the room, particularly to the two who he punched back. Makoto nodded at his conduct, complimenting Asahi’s strength of heart to ask for pardon.

 

“I am told, you are boss.” Asahi intently looked at Orga. “My name Shiina Asahi. I Makoto’s protector. Thank you for saving our lives.”

 

* * *

 

Orga, Shino, Takaki, Eugene and Yukinojo-san, as well as Makoto and Asahi, were back in the office. The latter two had warm broth to ease their hunger pangs since they couldn’t consume solid food yet due to their interim stay inside the life support machines.

 

Todo was nowhere to be found, a fact Orga found convenient and suspicious. But he’ll have to deal with the traitorous backstabber some other time. For now, they had two people to entertain.

 

“You keep saying ‘protector’ every time, but what exactly are you protecting?” Yukinojo asked, having been filled in by Orga some time ago. He was somewhat curious about what the boys could do; he hoped Orga could add them to the labor pool instead of just sitting around.

 

Asahi started off in Japanese, but realizing his flub halfway, shifted to strong-accented English.

 

“Makoto, okay to tell them?” He turned to the green-eyed boy for permission.

 

Makoto nodded. “Do not leave anything out. We need to learn from each other.”

 

“Okay.” Asahi turned towards Orga and related their story to them.

 

“Everyone knows terrible Calamity War, 300 years ago. War is terrible, destroy a lot and leave dead people. War still hurt people in Earth after long time.”

 

Asahi scrunched his hands on his knees.

 

“I am orphan from poor sector of Japan, I very lucky when people found compatible with operation to insert metal inside this body. Operation impossible with kids, only adult, they tell me. In order to find work, I took operation and was employed into building called…” Asahi strained to remember the English name of the place. “Pavilion of Sins.”

 

“What a haughty name.” Shino commented. Asahi didn’t take offense and merely shrugged.

 

“I was assigned to Tachibana-san, one of highest-ranking employees in Pavilion, to be his protector.”

 

“We protectors do lots of jobs in order to make our person feel comfortable and at ease. We bring food, help bathe, escort our ward; lots to do! Makoto is cool and kind, and I very thankful I am his protector. In Pavilion, he holds rank of ‘Aomori’ – ‘verdant forest’ and his job is host important people in society, government or military.”

 

“Oh!” Takaki put two and two together. “Like a party host? That means you have parties every day?”

 

“No.” Orga derailed Takaki’s train of happy thoughts. “If I’m not mistaken, it’s the other kind of ‘host’. Is that right, Shiina?”

 

Asahi nodded, feeling unpleasant. “Host job is to do a lot of duties in order to ease client and make him happy during their stay inside Pavilion. Makoto is very good at dances, song, and games in order to amuse client. But more often than not…clients are not there for Makoto’s singing or dancing or games.”

 

A light pat on the shoulder comforted Asahi, the same pat that always carried him through tough days as Makoto’s protector.

 

“It is as Mr. Orga says.” Makoto finished what Asahi wanted to say. “In order to entertain guests that select me for the night, I perform favors of the sexual nature.”

 

There were looks of pity and sympathy from everyone, but so far, none had commented on it. Something which Asahi was thankful. He hated it when people looked down on Makoto because of his job.

 

“I am an orphan as well, but I have younger brother and sister. I worked as laborer when I was younger but the money was not enough to feed all of us. One of my friends told me about work in the Pavilion and I took his offer. I was able to support them, well enough until they were able to start looking for jobs of their own, even as kids.”

 

Makoto looked sad. “I worry now. They not know where I am and must be wondering if something happened. The Pavilion is no stranger to sabotage by other hosts wishing to aim for the top.”

 

“But you do like girls, right?!” Shino, apparently didn’t read the atmosphere. All the others groaned, although Orga was thankful for the brash attempt at dispelling the depressing atmosphere.

 

Makoto chuckled, and Orga could see how well-trained he was as a host. The action was made to accommodate, and well-practiced to look endearing. “Well, I do wonder, Mr. Shino.”

 

“Eeh?!” Shino looked surprised. “B-but boobs are soft!”

 

There was someone who audibly slapped their forehead in the background and muttered ‘idiot’. Orga surmised it was Eugene.

 

“When you are in a trade where flesh is exchanged.” Makoto shook his head. “You tend to lose preference.”

 

Asahi grumbled something in his native language, making Makoto’s cheeks turn red. Takaki merely laughed nervously, unsure if he was even supposed to be here.

 

“Well, that aside.” Orga put his foot down so he can steer the meeting towards the right direction. “Does the name ‘Maruba Arkay’ ring a bell?”

 

The redhead immediately bristled at the name, making most of the people inside suddenly tense up. Makoto only tilted his head.

 

“I should. He was my latest client the night before I was kidnapped.”

 

Shino visibly blanched, while Yukinojo looked horrified. Takaki had the same shade of green Shino was wearing. Eugene looked like he just got hit by an electric shock.

 

Orga regarded him carefully, ruminating this new piece of information.

 

“I really shouldn’t talk about my clients because of confidentiality reasons but…” Asahi snorted at Makoto’s side, rather too loudly. “Alright, but if you believe that he was responsible for situation we are right now, I will cooperate.”

 

Noticing the state of disgust most were wearing, he laughed softly. “Rest assured, we only talked a bit and played a few games. He was in hurry to leave and didn’t even finish the night.”

 

Everyone visibly relaxed. Those were apparently, the magic words they needed to hear.

 

“What was Maruba doing there?” Orga asked, wanting to collect the puzzle pieces that would bear the answer to the point of the abduction.

 

Makoto looked lost in thought, trying to remember. “For most people, the idea that they had visited the Pavilion is enough to brag about, particularly if you are accepted by high-ranking hosts. I am not even sure why Maruba-san was in there, he did not seem comfortable at all to begin with. It took a few cups of _sake_ to make him relax.”

 

“Sakeh?” Orga repeated.

 

“It is a clear drink.” Makoto explained without sounding too patronizing. “Made from rice. Fermented to increase its alcohol levels. I do not drink it because I need to be in control with my mental facilities and because I am underage.”

 

“He began to share things about his life, like his two dogs Ken-Ken and Wan-Wan.” Yukinojo visibly sniffed at this. “About his company called the CGS and how he acquired an antique from the Calamity Wars…a mobil’ suutsu, he called it.”

 

“So much for confidentiality…” Orga grumbled. “The old man’s been throwing company secrets left and right.”

 

“We played some games. Karuta, tops and an antiquated game called “ _akeedo danmaku_ ”. After that, he was called by a large stern-looking person, and though it seemed like he wanted to say something to me, he left in a hurry.” Makoto pursed his lips.

 

“Hmm.” Orga frowned at this. “We can’t really pull ideas out of this. Anything else?”

 

Makoto shook his head. “That was the last I saw of him. The next night, I was supposed to meet other client and went to gardens in order to clear my mind. The next thing I knew was someone had slapped something on my mouth and everything turned black.

 

Asahi added in to the statement. “I call Makoto-san because client arrived. People wearing black put cloth in his face, got mad and attack. Kicked somebody in balls, was shot in shoulder. Everything turned black after.”

 

“Hoh.” Orga scrolled through the report. “So that was what they said about receiving ‘sustaining damage’. Good job, kid.”

 

Asahi beamed at the praise, and at the fact that he had left some form of damage to their abductors.

 

He turned towards Makoto, about to ask for praise as well, when his smile fell short and his gaze landed towards three protrusions emanating from Makoto’s back.

 

Orga didn’t understand what Asahi was suddenly gasping, but the panicked tone he had plus Makoto visibly being disturbed when his hands touched the Whiskers made Orga understand what they were saying.

 

“They are called Whiskers.” Orga explained, momentarily breaking the duo’s panic. “Here in Mars, it is an old man-machine interface system called Alaya-Vijnana that allows us to control machines without needing to know how. It was Maruba’s requirement in order to work here.”

 

Asahi was visibly crying, his hands tightly wound on Makoto’s arm. “No! No understand! Makoto is ruined!”

 

Makoto himself was crying silently, tears flowing in steady streams down his face. Shino had immediately ran to his side, while Eugene looked like he made to go but had been beat by Shino.

 

“N-naa, it’s not so bad.” Shino tried to comfort him. “I mean, it’s kind of hard sleeping on your back but you get used to it.”

 

Asahi shook his head, his nose was all runny now. “Implants in body! Not allow in Pavilion! Makoto no return! Pavilion not accept him! Taken out, leave scar! Scarred bodies not allowed for work there. Makoto hated outside Pavilion! No one accept him!”

 

“I…” Makoto sniffled a bit. “I would not worry about myself, but for my younger siblings. They barely make ends meet.”

 

“That selfish, old cockroach!” Shino punched his fist. “I’m going to deck Maruba one if I ever see him again!”

 

“Fucking bastard.” Eugene muttered.

 

“Aah…you really had gone low this time, Maruba.” Yukinojo could only shake his head.

 

Orga could not offer any words of comfort. He could not offer sympathy, but he could offer something else.

 

“Tachibana Makoto, Shiina Asahi.” Both boys turned towards him. “Your current situation right now is dire. Through illegal means, Maruba has purchased both of you and claimed you and your names as property. As long as he has the data of your contract, there will be no help for you here in Mars nor on Earth.”

 

The defeated looks they wore wrenched at Takaki’s heart, who stood up to clasp Makoto’s unnaturally cold hands.

 

“However, if you choose to give your old life and your names up to walk towards the future, Tekkadan is ready to accept you and give you a new home and a job.” Orga raised his hand towards them in a handshake.

 

Makoto and Asahi looked at the proffered hand, still not knowing what to do with it. Asahi wanted to stay with Makoto wherever he went, and Makoto knew that. But he didn’t want to chain Asahi to him like this.

 

“At the very least,” Orga closed one eye, lips in an easy smile. “I want to piss off Maruba by stealing you guys from him.”

 

Asahi’s lopsided grin and Makoto’s determined look amidst his tears was all he needed to know.

 

“I’ll do my best not to be a burden.” Makoto raised his hand towards Orga.

 

“If everyone protect Makoto, Asahi protect everyone.” Asahi raised his hand towards Orga as well.

 

As they shook hands, Orga’s tablet received a message from Dexter Culastor. The presence of the message meant that everything had gone well without a hitch.

 

“Since Maruba’s contract holds Tachibana Makoto and Shiina Asahi under his servitude and named property, I had the company accountant declare CGS as bankrupt and move all assets to Tekkadan.” He shoved the tablet towards Makoto. “The incident that you were both found inside CGS property and the lack of supporting legal documents makes it so that you are company property as well.”

 

Makoto took the tablet and read the contents to Asahi, who knew how to speak English a little but could not read it.

 

 

“The name change of two Human Debris obtained from CGS has been acknowledged as legal and valid, with all basic fees for registry paid for. Please notify the concerned that their names are now as follows:

 

Tachibana Makoto now Makoto Forneus Gjalfort.

 

Shiina Asahi now Asahi Amon Varoa.”

 

“Well,” Orga coughed, a bit embarrassed. “As your guardian and new boss, it was my duty to give you both your new names. Sorry if I went ahead of myself, but I was confident you’d join us.”

 

The impact of having to give up his old name and live a new life in Mars finally hit Makoto home, tears falling but smiling nevertheless. Asahi grinned as well, completely satisfied with both of their new names. It was rather cool, in his opinion. Shino slapped both of them on the shoulder, already acknowledging them as new members. Takaki was laughing, and even Eugene couldn’t hold himself back from smiling. Yukinojo only nodded, satisfied with how things turned out.

 

Once everyone had calmed down, Orga stood up and regarded both of them.

 

“Welcome to Tekkadan, both of you.”

 

Both of them stood up, faces set in determination.

 

“Osu!”

 

“W-we’ll be under your care from now on!”

 

* * *

 

Orga had asked Takaki to show Makoto and Asahi around, hopefully, they can find some sort of job to fill positions in. Asahi’s ridiculous strength would help immensely in the hangar, where machine parts lay. Yukinojo-san trailed after them, hoping to have first dibs on Asahi and make him part of his crew.

 

“Makoto is very good cook. Important clients make reservation always.” Asahi’s words rang in his head. Well, he was hoping to the stars that they would find themselves in the kitchen and Makoto would take his post there. Biscuit aside, no one really knew how to cook, and Biscuit had administrative duties to fulfill.

 

The only people left in the room were Orga, Shino and Eugene. All three of them were throwing ideas at each other.

 

“We still didn’t have an idea why Maruba specifically targeted Makoto.” Orga leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes. “The kid worked as a child prostitute. I doubt he stuck Whiskers on him just to let him service the First Group.”

 

“He’s had a tough life of his own, huh, that Makoto.” Shino sighed, sympathizing with the two newcomers. “Asahi, too. If he’s always running around after Makoto.”

 

“Oi, Orga.” Eugene grunted. “I kept quiet earlier out of respect for them, but we’re already lacking funds as it is. Are you sure adding two mouths to feed was a wise idea?”

 

“Don’t worry, Eugene.” Orga looked far too amused. “They’ll earn their keep. I’m just busy imagining Maruba’s face if he finds out we’ve stolen what he spent part of his sizeable fortune on.”

 

Eugene looked mollified, giving the fight up. “W-well, if you say so. I suppose this is cheap enough if we were at least going to piss Maruba off.”

 

“Well, there’s one other thing I’m betting on.” Orga tapped his fingers on the hardwood desk. “Sticking three Whiskers on him, and putting him inside the base. Risking a legitimate business like CGS by consorting with Teiwaz’ black market…Maruba had excessive plans for that kid. ”

 

“Boss!” A kid appeared from out the doorway, his head peeking. “It’s done!”

 

“Oh!” Orga immediately stood up, and followed the kid. Shino and Eugene looked at each other, wondering what was that about, before deciding to just see what was done.

 

* * *

 

Mikazuki’s mobile transport, carrying Biscuit, Kudelia and Fumitan, arrived at a steady speed towards the base.

 

As if on cue, everyone’s eyes were drawn to the commotion that was happening near the gates.

 

Orga, Takaki, Shino and other kids were looking upwards. The limited vision inside the vehicle didn’t allow Mikazuki to see what it was they were staring at. He had to wait after disengaging the transport from his Whisker before he could do so.

 

“Hey, Mr. Mikazuki!” Takaki was the first to greet him. Orga only offered him a knowing smile. “Look up! Look up there!”

 

 

“Ah.” Mikazuki stared at the large red insignia that now emblazoned across what was once CGS’. Biscuit let out a gasp of awe, somewhat moved.

 

“This is…” Kudelia couldn’t help but also wonder at the work done.

 

“Tekkadan’s mark.” Orga finished for her.

 

Ride looked very proud of his work. Even though the job was done haphazardly, it commanded attention and admiration to anyone that could see it. “Boss Orga asked me to do it and I came up with the design!”

 

“It’s awesome! Really good!” Shino complimented him, nodding his head.

 

“Hee hee!” Ride basked at the praise heaped on him.

 

“What type of fish is that?” Shino licked his lips, thinking of a large catch.

 

“WHAT?” Ride gasped. “It’s a flower! An iron flower!”

 

“Eh?!” Shino was genuinely confused. “A flower?”

 

While the two continued bickering, Orga continued staring at the insignia. It was the first step to a dream they had for the future.

 

“Isn’t it good, Mika?” This dream of ours.

 

Whether Mika understood the thought behind his question, he didn’t make any inclination of it.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Orga closed his eyes and lowered his head before turning towards the other boy.

 

“Mika.”

 

The boy gave him a curious stare.

 

“This. All of us are going to protect it.

 

Mika said no more, and only smiled in response.

 

* * *

 

It was around nighttime when Orga, Biscuit, Kudelia, Fumitan and Mika had emerged from the office. Orga had thought it best to fill them in on what happened this morning.

 

The latter four hadn’t had the chance to meet the newcomers yet, who after an undetermined amount of sleeping, were now running about in the base.

 

It was almost dinner time, and except for a skeleton team of guards that were scheduled to patrol at that particular hour, everyone else was now seated in the open mess hall.

 

Orga and Biscuit raised their eyebrows when they saw the usually noisy mess hall was somewhat quiet except for the clattering of eating utensils. Mika was a bit curious too, but he never really did show it for trivial things like this.

 

A pleasant savory smell wafted from the pots that were situated in the corners of the mess hall. Some of the kids were standing up to refill their bowls with rice and a dark-looking sauce that had chunks of meat, potatoes and carrots.

 

“This smell is – “Orga sniffed, reaching for one of the pots and opening it. It was meat stew with the usual vegetables but somehow, it smelled thicker.

 

Mika wordlessly took a bowl for himself, and served some of the stew into it. Taking a spoonful and chewing it thoughtfully, he muttered “Delicious.” before eating more of it.

 

A familiar looking redhead came out of the kitchen, pushing two carts of food towards the center of the mess hall. One cart had two baskets of still piping hot muffins that had kernels of corn baked into it. The other had two pans of golden polenta and gravy boats.

 

“Yosh!” The redhead announced the arrival of the new batch of food. “Work hard, eat hard! Dessert after!”

 

All of the kids replied with gusto, even Shino joined in with the cheer. Eugene had hurriedly gone over to get a plate of polenta and muffin and carried a gravy boat back to his table.

 

“Hey guys!” Shino called them over. “You better get some food before the others finish it off! This is the first time we’ll probably have no leftovers! It’s delicious, just like Ride’s fish!”

 

Ride, having heard it, yelled back in exasperation. “It’s not a fish, Mr. Shino! It’s an iron flower, damnit!”

 

Biscuit escorted Kudelia and Fumitan to a separate table, where he served them their own portions of food. A large serving bowl of rice, individual bowls of the meat stew, a basket of corn muffins, a pan of polenta and a gravy boat.

 

Orga and Mika got portions of their own, as well as Biscuit’s. Sitting down and tasting the food for themselves, they understood why it was quiet. Everyone was focused on eating because the taste was indescribable. It was delicious, yes, but it was also warm, and soothing, and even had a slight bit of nostalgia.

 

It tasted like home. And for orphans like them who had none, it warmed their heart and calmed their spirits. CGS was a means to an end, Tekkadan was a place to return to and protect.

 

“It’s delicious.” Kudelia spoke through a corn muffin that was dropped into the bowl of meat stew. She was smiling, remembering the food that her own mother had cooked for her once, when the days were still simple and politics did not rule their life.

 

“Oh! That’s an interesting way to eat it, Ms. Kudelia!” One of the twins, Elgar, saw her and tried to dip his muffin on the stew as well. He gushed at the flavor and prodded his twin, and everyone on their table to try it.

 

It was getting noisy again, but only because everyone was competing on trying to find new ways to combine their food and create a new flavor. Shino gushed at Yamagi’s experiment, putting a slice of polenta on a plate, pouring gravy on it and then pouring the meat stew sauce on it.

 

Orga gazed at the scene, smiling. “What a rowdy household we have.”

 

Mika and Biscuit didn’t say anything, but only smiled as they dug into their own food. Akihiro’s group was probably the quietest but they ate at a speed faster than usual.

 

Dessert came out, and everyone stared at the shiny domes of jelly that jiggled at a slight movement. Inside were various dried fruits, making everyone take what they preferred. There was soaked chestnut, sweet red beans, Mars palm, corn kernels, soft pumpkin and mixed nuts.

 

Strong coffee was also served, to go with the sweet dessert. Most of the kids already had a strong preference for the bitter liquid so it wasn’t any problem. It only served to complement the sweet taste of the dessert.

 

“Mizu yokan.” The redhead answered when someone asked what it was called. “Good, yes?”

 

“It’s sweet, but the coffee was a good idea!”

 

“Isn’t it?” Asahi ruffled the boy’s hair, making him laugh.

 

On one side of the mess hall, Orga sighed, amused, as Mikazuki hoarded those that had Mars palm in it. The other kids were helping him gather the dessert.

 

Standing up, he walked towards the counter, towards a green-eyed boy that was packing lunchboxes for those that were on guard duty and couldn’t eat right now.

 

“Compliments to the chef.” Orga got his attention. Makoto looked up in surprise, a smile etched on his face at the praise.

 

The others had heard what Orga had said and echoed the praise. Slowly, everyone began to leave the mess hall, satisfied with the food, but not before passing by to give their thanks to Makoto for the food and coffee.

 

“It’s a rewarding job.” Makoto finished the last of the lunchboxes. “I’ll admit it’s a different experience from just cooking for one person though. The dishes I know are quite labor-intensive.”

 

Orga nodded. “But the flavor shows the difference. Most of our food is often just those we throw in a pot and wait for it to boil or stew. Or slow-baked food. Or a salad that’s quick to toss. We often end up with thin stew and crusty bread.”

 

“Everyone appreciates what you and Asahi did.” Orga slightly nodded. “Thank you, Makoto.”

 

Asahi, appearing from behind Orga, smiled broadly, having heard the praise. Orga ruffled his hair, his own gesture of thanks. Makoto nodded back. “I’m just glad we are able to help.”

 

“Well,” Orga turned towards the now mostly empty mess hall (aside from Mika who was somehow determined to consume all the Mars palm mizu-yokan). “I’ll get someone to help you tomorrow. That is…if you’re willing to take the post of cook during eating times.”

 

“I’d love to!” Makoto clapped his hands. “I mean, Asahi already found his place assisting around Yukinojo-san’s hangar. I was a bit worried you already had a cook here.”

 

“It’s usually Biscuit’s job, but ever since I moved him up to administrative work, it’s been hard on him. At least he doesn’t have to worry about food anymore.” Orga explained.

 

“Boss!” Asahi turned to look at Orga. “Where we stay?”

 

“Hm.” Orga closed an eye, wondering why the question was brought up. “Don’t you like the room where you woke up?”

 

Asahi scratched at his cheek, turning red. “Feel embarrassed. Destroyed bed and hurt Akihiro’s team. Akihiro hates Asahi, maybe.”

 

“I don’t.” Akihiro appeared behind Asahi, who almost jumped out of his skin in surprise. “And neither do the guys. You’re staying with us, if you and Makoto want to.”

 

“T-thank you, senpai!” Asahi stuttered out. Akihiro raised an eyebrow at the foreign honorific but didn’t comment on it.

 

“Let’s meet up after an hour. Me and Mika want to test your endurance. We’re doing pull ups at the core block. I’ll show you there.”

 

“Ooh!” Asahi looked excited at the thought, exercise nut that he was even before the implants.

 

“Then I’ll go make rounds to deliver the lunch boxes to the guards.” Makoto held a bag full of the said items.

 

“I’ll help, Makoto!” Asahi took the other bag.

 

“I’ll escort you guys around so you won’t get lost.” Orga nodded, while Akihiro took his leave after reminding Asahi of their meeting later.

 

“Hm. Speaking of escort…Asahi, are you willing to join me tomorrow as part of my security detail?” Orga asked the shorter redhead. “I guess it isn’t any different with your work as Makoto’s protector.”

 

Asahi looked torn, looking at Makoto.

 

“Asahi.” Makoto lightly chided the shorter boy. “I’ll be safe inside the base. It’s our job now to follow orders and keep our boss safe.”

 

Asahi turned towards Orga. “Yukinojo-san?”

 

“I’ll talk to him.” Orga assured Asahi that he would do so. “I just need your display of strength in order to intimidate someone into thinking twice before double crossing me.”

 

Asahi grinned, punching his fists together. “Asahi can do that.”

 

They had just given the first guard node their lunchboxes when they heard a shuffling of steps behind them. All three of them turned around, noticing Mikazuki walking quickly towards them.

 

“You’ll ruin your stomach walking that briskly, Mika.” Orga reminded him. Mika shrugged at the slight reprimand, but his attention zeroed in towards the two.

 

“Hey, uh…” He scratched his head, not catching their new names.

 

“Makoto Forneus Gjalfort.” Makoto introduced himself with his newly-christened name. “Please call me Makoto, Mikazuki-san. And this is Asahi Amon Varoa.”

 

Asahi still had a bit of trouble remembering the rather long family name. “Asahi, please.”

 

Mikazuki’s eyes zoomed towards the redhead. “Oh. You were the one Akihiro was talking about.”

 

Asahi nodded, a broad smile on his face. Mikazuki certainly reminded him of a black-haired, blue-eyed that was friends with Makoto back in the Pavilion.

 

“You two are from Earth.” Mikazuki clarified.

 

Makoto and Asahi looked at each other. “Yes, Mikazuki-san?”

 

“I wanted to ask about my name.” Mikazuki looked down. “I heard that I was named after the Earth’s moon.”

 

Makoto and Asahi had a look of realization.

 

“Mikazuki-san lucky!” Asahi pointed at Makoto. “Makoto know lots. Astrology! Fortune-reading!”

 

Makoto just laughed nervously. “A-Asahi…”

 

Mikazuki turned towards Makoto, his eyes very expectant.

 

“Orga-san.” Makoto turned towards the tallest among them. “Is it alright if we take a few minutes?”

 

Orga shook his head. “We’re not in a hurry. I’m curious myself what Mikazuki means.”

 

Makoto nodded, and had everyone crouch on the ground. On the dirt, he drew flowing characters in the native language of the Japanese.

 

**“三日月”**

 

“In my language, this is how Mikazuki is written. 三 is read as ‘mi’ and means ‘three’. 日 is read as ‘ka’ and means ‘day’. 月 is read as ‘tsuki’ and means ‘moon’. As part of a word, it is now read as 'zuki'.”

 

Mikazuki nodded. “So my name means three-day old moon?”

 

Makoto shook his head, sorely reminded of a friend back on Earth. Asahi even had to tug his jacket, indicating they were thinking of the same person.

 

“There’s a deeper meaning to your name, Mikazuki-san.” Makoto drew a crescent moon that was facing to the left. “A long time ago before the Calamity Wars, on the days when the moon is not seen in the sky, it is called the ‘new moon’. Three days after the new moon, the crescent moon appears like a small sliver of light shaped like this. Some would call it ‘Luna Falcata’ in astrology, an obscure science used to foretell the future. But most people would simply call it ‘mikazuki’ or the crescent moon.

 

“The new moon symbolizes a new beginning. With the crescent moon, it is said the moon is changing and growing. You could say that Mikazuki means ‘a herald of revolution’.”

 

Both Orga and Mikazuki stared at Makoto, who looked flustered at the deadpan attention. Asahi could only snicker quietly, already too used to people underestimating his ward’s intelligence.

 

“That was…very romantic, Makoto.” Orga laughed loudly, before facing Mika. “Isn’t it appropriate Mika? A herald for revolution! You certainly were one a few days ago!”

 

Mikazuki gave a soft smile, like a small burden was lifted from his shoulders. “Crescent moon…Mikazuki…thank you, Makoto.”

 

“E-eh. Y-you are welcome, Mikazuki-san?” Makoto looked nervous, not being able to read Mikazuki whether he liked his interpretation or not. “It is too bad the Earth’s moon was damaged by the Calamity War 300 years ago. The bright lights of the city block what remains of the visibility of the moon. It is too faint for anyone to see clearly nowadays.”

 

Mikazuki shook his head, standing up in order to conclude this business of his. “This is enough for me.”

 

The rest of the walk was silent, but Mikazuki’s heart felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8 has me hyped. I'll have to finish watching it first before writing Chapter 3!


	3. Isaribi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atra joins the party, and Isaribi takes its maiden voyage under Tekkadan's flag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8 was an eye-opener of sorts. Here we witness Mika finally showing his insecurities about his relationship with Orga and Tekkadan, that without his piloting skills, he’s pretty much useless. It was great of Orga to quell Mika’s anxieties by mentioning family. And how Orga was trying his best not be left by Mika behind.
> 
> Orga didn’t realize his relationship with Tekkadan was familial, here on the other hand, I’ve already made him realize Tekkadan was family back in the previous chapter. Urgh, this is going to be hard to work in the story.
> 
> Short update is short because it's only been three days since the last one (lol). Next long update scheduled next week after episode 9 is aired. I'll probably have pics of the whole cast also uploaded.

* * *

 

“Please hire me as a cook for Tekkadan! I’ve already talked to the manager and quit the store! ”

 

The soldiers that were fastidiously eating their bowls of chicken curry and egg and a side dish of pickled vegetables, raised their heads at the girl that had announced her application. A few had stopped eating as well, some with their food midway to their mouths.

 

Atra Mixta was a familiar face for almost everyone, particularly in the Third Group (which was now the major force of Tekkadan ever since the First Group had been evicted). She was kind and amiable, helped around the kitchen when she came over to deliver supplies from the nearby city and did her best to understand the people that lived and worked there.

 

The few meals that she cooked provided comfort for everyone because it was fresh and warm; a pallid contrast to the cold rations they were often forced to survive with.

 

“What do you think Mika?” Orga’s voice was of mirth and teasing. “Should we let her become a cook for Tekkadan?”

 

Mikazuki earnestly replied. “Atra’s cooking is delicious. Makoto could certainly use the help.”

 

Atra, who looked far too nervous and didn’t even notice Orga’s teasing, exploded with gratitude. “Thank you very much! I-I’ll do my best!”

 

Orga took the opportunity to rouse everyone for their very first mission as Tekkadan. The mess hall exploded with noise as everyone cheered for the success of their first mission.

 

“Atra.” Mikazuki called the girl over. “Just leave your luggage there; we’ll have someone carry them to your room later.”

 

“T-thanks.” Atra placed the handbag she was clutching down. “That was nerve-wracking.”

 

“Orga was just teasing you.” Mika spoke between spoonfuls of curry. “Have you eaten yet?”

 

Atra shook her head. “N-no. I was too busy thinking about what might happen and I didn’t have the appetite to eat breakfast.”

 

Mika wordlessly handed her a tray with an empty bowl, a plate and eating utensils. “Eat before you faint from hunger. Makoto made curry with yogurt, so your stomach should be able to handle it.”

 

At the word “curry”, her stomach grumbled loudly. Atra turned red, but thankfully, everyone was too noisy to hear the sound. She headed over to a large metal pot in the corner of the tent and ladled a serving of rice, curry, one hard-boiled egg and some pickled red ginger. Milk was served in sealed bottles, but nearby there was a pot of still-steaming hot coffee. She chose milk.

 

There was one empty seat in Mika’s table, a stool across Kudelia’s assistant, Miss Fumitan Admoss. Choosing to sit there, she settled down, said a quick ‘itadakimasu’ and took her first bite of the food.

 

“D-delicious!” Atra remarked, surprised at the quality of the food. The corners of her jaw suddenly ached due to the food, but she ignored it in favor of eating more of the delicious curry.

 

“Thanks.” A green-eyed soldier replied, at the counter of the mess hall. He was observing everything that had happened, and through the din had heard her spoken complement. “Glad you like it.”

 

“That’s Makoto.” Mikazuki introduced her to the face she had never met before. “He started out a few days ago, so he’s still learning how to do things around the base. But he’s a good cook, so he’s often here when he’s off-duty.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Mixta.” Makoto smiled. “Mr. Mikazuki told me things about you. I hope we get along with each other.”

 

“P-please call me Atra.” She shook her head at the previous name. “And it’s nice to meet you too! I hope we can share recipes.”

 

“Ms. Atra, then. And I’d love to talk recipes with you.” Makoto nodded. His attention was suddenly diverted towards a fiery red-haired boy, who called his name and suddenly talked about a lot of things she couldn’t hear. Makoto only nodded and offered a few words every now and then.

 

“Orga will talk to you about your duties later on.” Mikazuki, finished with his food, took his tray away and deposited it on the cabinet near the counter. “Would you like to start during dinner or tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll help cook dinner.” Atra replied, but suddenly remembering something. “Oh! Miss Sakura gave me this to give to you, Mikazuki!”

 

She handed him a large pouch. Mikazuki inspected the contents and looked relieved. “Mars palms.” He took a few and kept it in his hand while he pocketed the bag. “I’ll have to send my thanks to her later, I was about to run out of it.”

 

Mikazuki looked up a bit, thinking about something. While Atra proceeded to greet Kudelia, he approached Makoto who was still talking to a too-boisterous Asahi. The redhead noticed his approach, and with a too-enthusiastic smile, greeted him with a loud “Aniki!”.

 

The honorific slipped off Mikazuki like oil on water, but neither of them seemed to mind it, if Mikazuki’s blank look and Asahi’s cheerful one was any indication.

 

“Makoto.” Mikazuki gestured for Makoto to open his hands. Makoto did so, wondering why. Around ten pieces of Mars palm fruits were dropped into his outstretched hand. “Can you make a snack out of this? Hopefully one where I can easily carry around?”

 

Makoto had only started using fruits and nuts endemic to the planet yesterday, but he had at least a good grasp on recipes that used them. Most were plants that had been relocated from Earth to Mars, and had evolved in order to adjust to Mars’ humidity and atmosphere.

 

“Hm.” Makoto nodded, finally settling on what to do. “It will take me around two hours. Will that be alright?”

 

“Do what you need to do.” Mikazuki tilted his head in a slight nod. “Thanks for doing this.”

 

Makoto staved him off; the unnecessary gratitude seemed a bit too much. “It is fine; it is Mikazuki-san who is asking. You and Orga do not treat us differently, so Asahi and I rarely feel uncomfortable. Mr. Shino, too, I guess.” Makoto let out a sigh. “Though I think Mr. Eugene somehow doesn’t like us.”

 

“Don’t mind Eugene.” Mikazuki popped one Mars palm in his mouth. “It’s his job to be suspicious of everything.”

 

“So it seems.” Makoto laughed, a bit tiredly.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Two days before departure for Earth_
> 
>  

“Makoto! Asahi!” Akihiro called both boys to attention. Both had just finished washing all the plates and pots used for lunch and was about to go perform drills and Mobile Worker training. “You’re going to join us for the first mission.”

 

Makoto looked confused, even Asahi had to ask why.

 

“Didn’t Orga tell you?” Akihiro asked them both, suddenly shaking his head. “Ah, forget it. He probably overlooked this one. That person has a lot of things on his mind lately.”

 

“Forgot about what?” Asahi continued putting away the large pots. Makoto paid attention as well, though his hands were occupied with wiping the plates.

 

“Our current mission is to escort the Young Miss to Earth.” Akihiro confirmed this to them, both nodded their heads. “Orga wants you guys to come with us because you have an idea what Earth is about. It would feel best if we had someone with us who can understand what Earthlings have on current trends.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Makoto nodded, it was a fair decision.

 

“You’re not going to desert us once we reach Earth, are you?” Akihiro had a steely glint in his eyes, making Makoto step back. Asahi immediately stepped in front of Makoto, defiant but unaggressive.

 

“There is no life waiting for me there.” Makoto placed a hand on Asahi’s shoulder, gently pushing him aside. “I am officially Human Debris on Mars, but it is no different from that on Earth. I do not want to return to a life where I have to play like a dress up doll and spread my legs for strangers.”

 

“Tekkadan is warm and feels like home.” Makoto held his gaze against Akihiro’s. “I will not choose to run away.”

 

The taller man’s eyes wavered a bit, nodding, satisfied with the answer. “Orga believes that you won’t run away when we get there. But I don’t want him to be hurt if he placed his trust on the wrong sort of people.”

 

“I will not run away too!” Asahi joined in as well.

 

“Of course you won’t.” Akihiro snorted. “You’re too loyal to Makoto. Besides, we’ve both grown fond of you two.”

 

He placed a hand on Asahi’s head to ruffle his hair, making the shorter boy laugh. “It would be a loss if one of the only people to keep up with Mika’s and my training menu suddenly disappeared, right?”

 

“Ou!” Asahi replied too boisterously.

 

Akihiro nodded, satisfied with things. “The boss and everyone will leave on a space shuttle in order to meet up with the guide to Earth. We’ll take another route and go directly to Hakobune. We’re taking Isaribi and meeting the boss halfway on their space shuttle and we’ll dock them in. Finish everything up here and then we’ll leave.”

 

Both stood on detail and saluted in reply. “Roger!”

 

* * *

 

Those who were chosen to perform the first mission were split into two groups.

 

The first group, whose job is to provide security detail to Miss Kudelia Aina Bernstein and Miss Fumitan Admoss, were composed of Orga, Mikazuki, Biscuit, Eugene, Shino, and Takaki. Todo was brought in along to serve as mediator for Orcus’ company. Atra was brought along, and though she was supposed to go with the second group, had expressed the desire to ride along with the first group. Orga didn’t want to make his refusal suspicious towards Todo, who looked smug the entire way, so he allowed Atra to go along with them.

 

The second group, whose job was to prep Isaribi and meet the shuttle in geosynchronous orbit, was largely composed of Akihiro’s group, most of the Human Debris. Yukinojo, along with his crew were to service Akihiro’s Graze and Mikazuki’s Barbatos once it has docked into Isaribi’s hangar as well.

 

Akihiro found Makoto resting inside their room when he delivered the news to him.

 

“E-eeh?” Makoto pointed towards himself. “M-me? Drive a large battleship?”

 

Akihiro shrugged. “Boss’ orders. Once we get on Isaribi, we’ll hook you up to the Alaya-Vijnana system already installed in the bridge. You’ll get an hour of practice before we meet up with everyone in the space shuttle.”

 

Makoto craned his head to view at the three prominent Whiskers that were sticking out. “They’ll help me understand how to operate the controls, right?”

 

“Don’t worry.” Akihiro staved off his doubts. “You remember the first time you operated a Mobile Worker, right?”

 

“Yes. It was quite…strange. It hurt at first, but soon after, I could drive it like it was part of my own body.”

 

“It’s the same feeling.” Akihiro nodded. “We’re going to use the Whiskers to learn how to access Isaribi’s operation. For now, we won’t have you use the Whiskers to navigate the ship. We’ll do it manually. You might not be able to handle the strain of an entire battleship at the first try.”

 

Makoto nodded, though he frowned. “But why me though? I do not have any combat experience.”

 

Akihiro looked thoughtful, but he just shrugged. “Boss thinks it might have something to do with why Maruba wanted to kidnap you. We’ll know if his gamble pays off when the time comes.”

 

* * *

 

Two infantry transport vehicles left the base two hours early of the first group. All of them carried the second group that was to go ahead to Hakobune.

 

Everyone was quiet, only the sound of groaning tires and crushed dirt occupied their ears.

 

“This is kind of exciting, isn’t it Asahi?” Makoto tried to break the ice. His question caused everyone to swivel their attention towards both of them.

 

“Mm. I guess. First time we’re going up to space, yes?” Asahi swung his legs, which couldn’t quite reach the ground. The seatbelt wrapped around his torso didn’t let him slide down or slouch either.

 

“First time conscious. I guess.” Makoto laughed, not quite sure if it was the right thing to say. It was still a shock for him to lose unconsciousness on Earth and wake up months later on Mars.

 

“I remember. You guys were unconscious the whole time, right?” Dante joined in on the conversation, even though he was five people away from them.

 

Makoto nodded. “It’s kind of a shame to miss your first trip to outer space because you were heavily drugged and knocked out.”

 

Chad agreed. “I remember the first time we left Mars’ atmosphere. Everyone started floating around and no one had any idea how to float properly. Dante accidentally hit Akihiro’s balls with his head.”

 

“S-shut up, Chad!” The carrot top turned red. “Why do you even remember such a useless memory like that?”

 

Everyone else had started snickering. Even Asahi was slapping his knee, laughing loudly. Makoto settled for quietly laughing with his mouth covered by his hand.

 

By the time they had arrived at the Chryse’s Central Spaceport Lobby parking lot. Akihiro, who was up in the front, wondered why everyone still had a hint of a smile every time they looked at him.

 

* * *

 

By the time they’ve reached Hakobune and Isaribi’s bridge, Makoto and Asahi had enough of an idea that floating around wasn’t really all of that fun. Well, Akihiro who was holding them by the collars of their jackets as they floated by may probably have been a factor in that.

 

They had entered the bridge, and the assigned people settled into their positions immediately. Asahi gave a quick wave goodbye before following Yukinojo-ossan to the hangar, along with the others. Akihiro was there to oversee, Dante was set in ship operations, Chad was in communications and Makoto was hooked up on navigation via the Alaya-Vijnana system.

 

A flood of data had immediately entered Makoto’s brain, making his back convulse. Thankfully, there was no blood this time, compared to when he tried the same thing out with a Mobile Worker. But the strain was different however; Makoto had to use the Whiskers to directly access the machine’s spatial interface program. This time was for learning, no one knew what would happen if Makoto’s awareness would have to be hooked to the ship’s system.

 

“G-got it.” Makoto wheezed a bit. “Performing preliminary inspection of necessary assets for flight. Fuel at 96%. Flight calibration at 100%. Systems all green. Isaribi on standby for further instructions.”

 

Chad reported in as well. “Communications at green light. Radar functional. Ahab Wave damper functional. Connection to Ariadne, secured.”

 

“System operations at maximum efficiency. Individual sectors connected and at full power. Life support systems online. Invoke delegate successful. Main systems online. Sub systems online. Ready to launch.” Dante finished running the specs.

 

Akihiro nodded at the three. A voice suddenly appeared from their communications.

 

“Hakobune Control Tower. Confirming launch permission applied for NOA-0093 Isaribi. Please confirm with code.”

 

Akihiro replied to the query, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. “We confirm it. Code J-1-N-0-T-K-T-S-U.”

 

“Code received. Airlock released.” The sound of groaning metal filled the their ears. “Spaceport catapult on standby. Vessel disengaged from gravital hold. You may launch anytime, Isaribi. Safe travels.”

 

Chad activated the ship’s intercom system. _“We are launching from Chryse Spaceport in 10. Everyone secure themselves for sudden acceleration. Release order will follow after 10. “_

 

Makoto deftly punched some buttons through the screen interface. “Main thrusters, on. Booster thrusters on. Sub thrusters on standby. Awaiting orders.”

 

Akihiro nodded. All four of them took a deep breath. Makoto’s finger hovered a flashing button.

 

“NOA-0093 Isaribi, Tekkadan, heading out.”

 

Isaribi woke with the flare of its thrusters, launching itself in space’s deep dark, a single speck of light amongst millions of others.

 

* * *

 


	4. Isaribi 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the spaceship Isaribi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update!

After half an hour of practice out of one hour that was promised to him by Akihiro, Makoto had been able to fully grasp how to operate Isaribi’s flight and navigation system. It was thanks to the Alaya-Vijnana system that had given him a deep understanding and awareness on which boosters and thrusters were functioning, what the direction their ship was headed to, and at what speed they were moving in.

 

“Except during dog fights, don’t jostle the ship too much.” Akihiro reminded him. “We lose more fuel that way, and it could also lead to accidents inside the ship, especially if people get thrown around because the artificial gravity system is turned off.”

 

“Roger.” Makoto nodded. “These whiskers are amazing though. There’s no delay in the response if and when I want to turn the ship around or move it in a different direction.”

 

“It’s a primitive system that’s been outlawed anywhere else.” Akihiro grimaced. “Maruba was too stingy with training young kids on how to handle Mobile Workers and the surgery was cheaper.”

 

Makoto didn’t look anywhere else but at the controls. “Now that he’s gone, Orga wouldn’t impose this as a requirement anymore if other kids want to join Tekkadan, right?”

 

Akihiro didn’t answer, only patting Makoto’s head.

 

“A distress signal received from the first group’s space shuttle.” Chad had immediately put the coordinates up on the large monitor.

 

“We’re just in time.” Akihiro grunted. “Top speed, Makoto. Let’s save our boss’ ass.”

 

“Increasing acceleration!” Makoto immediately set the course towards the fleeing space shuttle was barely visible on visual contact.

 

“Dante, man the weapons and prepare to fire when we get in range.” Akihiro ordered. “Chad, lower the bridge and prepare the ship for battle entry. Do the protocol.”

 

Battle preparations were hastily done, with the anti-gravity system disengaged again and Chad having issued warnings that the ship will accelerate and enter into combat mode. Makoto did his job, flying directly into Orcus’ ship’s blind spot.

 

“Confirming Ahab Wave reaction.” Chad reported. “We’re moving in firing range.”

 

“Maintain speed.” Akihiro ordered. “Move above the enemy starboard and slip through in order to reach the space shuttle!”

 

“Engaging!” Dante frantically set the coordinates for the ship’s firing system. The cannons immediately assaulted at the enemy ship, making the latter tremble and throwing pieces of their ship’s Nanolaminate Armor flying towards all directions.

 

“Operation successful! Disengaged enemy targeting system from shuttle.”

 

“Activating counter thrusters to match shuttle speed.” Makoto maneuvered Isaribi to slip through the Orcus’ confused ship. “Reaching shuttle in 5.”

 

The space shuttle in the monitor slowly grew larger as they neared it. Akihiro looked relieved when he found no apparent damage on the shuttle, save for the open hatch.

 

“Good work everyone.” Akihiro tossed a praise to everyone, before turning towards the shuttle, a shit-eating grin blooming on his face.

 

“Here to pick you up, leader.”

 

* * *

 

Once the shuttle had been successfully docked inside the hangar, there was a ruckus that followed.

 

Orga and most of his somewhat-retinue, minus Mikazuki who was engaging Coral and Gjallarhorn’s Graze Mobile Suits and Takaki who reported to Yukinojo-ossan, hastily floated through the doors, headed for the bridge. Todo, who was now exposed of his treachery, continued struggling against Shino’s hold, much to the latter’s irritation.

 

Yamagi floated by and quietly threatened Todo with a wrench to the head if he didn’t shut up. This worked charms on making Todo quiet, though still vexed. Shino expressed his thanks to the short blond, making him turn red.

 

Yukinojo, along with Asahi and Ride, handled talking to the somewhat shell-shocked space shuttle pilot. The shuttle would be released from the docks once the fighting was over; it was dangerous to let them out in the middle of a fire fight. Asahi manhandled the other pilot out of the cockpit and towards the hangar’s medical bay, apparently receiving a head wound from bumping his head against the control panel, for treatment.

 

The old man came by, a few moments after, checking if whether Asahi had done the correct medical treatment on the pilot’s injury.

 

“He is fine.” Asahi had just finished wrapping a gauze and bandage around the man’s head. “It was scratch to the head, which is why there was much blood.”

 

The old man noted the neat and ordered manner in which the gauze was wounded around the man’s head. “Medical training?”

 

Asahi nodded. “One of protector’s many duties. I have treated Makoto too many times to count. Must be careful wounds not cause scars. Patrons do not like scars.”

 

Yamagi came by, his visible eye zeroing in on the Head Engineer.

 

“Biscuit-san told me to prepare that thing.”

 

“Hah?” Yukinojo scratched his head. “Weren’t we supposed to sell that thing?”

 

Yamagi shrugged. “Boss’ orders.”

 

The old man just scratched his head in exasperation. “Who’s piloting?

 

“Akihiro-san.”

 

“Geez.” He groused to no one in particular. “We haven’t even installed the Alaya-Vijnana interface on that machine yet. He’s going to have to rough it out.”

 

“Also…” Yamagi read from his tablet. “We need to prep Barbatos’ lance.”

 

“I’ll handle it!” Asahi packed the medical supplies back in the first aid kit and stowed it away on the cabinet after fastening it against the wall. He immediately slipped by the two of them, shouting at some of the other kids to help him prepare setting up Barbatos’ lance with the captured Graze.

 

Yukinojo glanced wistfully at the boisterous redhead. “I was worried he and the other one wouldn’t be adjusting.”

 

“He is helpful and very willing to learn.” Yamagi took out his tablet to reply to Biscuit’s message. “I’ve seen Ride and the others try and teach him how to speak English properly. He sounds better now compared to when he first woke up.”

 

The old man harrumphed. “Let’s not let the shrimp get all the work! Yamagi, get the reactor ready and check if the thrusters are refueled this time!”

 

Yamagi gave him a patronizing look. “Oyassan…”

 

* * *

 

The dull explosions that rocked throughout the ship continued to assault the bridge with uneasy vibrations.

 

Orga sat on command in the Captain’s chair. Eugene had Makoto vacate his position from the pilot’s chair; the younger boy looked a bit surprised but didn’t make an overall fuss. Biscuit took over Dante’s post in logistics and weapons, while Chad remained in communication.

 

Akihiro, who was in operations and systems, had vacated in order to assist Mikazuki in the fray. Dante had replaced him in the end.

 

Makoto, who seemed lost in the bridge and having no work to do, hovered behind Orga.

 

“Boss.” Makoto asked, hesitating a bit. “Should I leave or…”

 

“Stay.” Orga commanded, one eye closed. “I might need your input later.”

 

“Roger, boss.”

 

Orga craned his head back to look at the serious expression on the younger boy. “What’s with this ‘boss’ business?”

 

“E-eh?” Makoto was taken aback by the question. “We’re at wartime right now. Shouldn’t I call you by your title, boss?”

 

“It’s creepy.” Orga shivered a bit. “I’ve just been a lackey a week ago.”

 

“Well you did save our lives.” Makoto cocked his head sideways. “Asahi and I felt that ‘Orga-sama’ would be too much…”

 

Orga visibly shuddered.

 

“So it seems. Ahaha…” Makoto laughed nervously. “Just calling the boss by name is too informal.”

 

Makoto glanced at the blond teenager that was too obvious with his attempt at eavesdropping.

 

“I feel like we’re being hated because of it.”

 

Orga had easily connected the dots, following the gaze leading towards Eugene. With a heavy sigh, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

 

“Alright. I’ll agree with this, but when we’re not fighting, just call me Orga-san or something.”

 

“Understood, boss.”

 

Orga turned his attention back to the fighting. Makoto tightened his hold on the metal brace behind Orga’s chair. Fumitan was also doing the same, though her stance was shakier.

 

“Goddamnit!” Eugene cursed, feeling like he was the one being shot with the Nanolaminate-stripping cannon shells. “Can’t we shake them off?”

 

“We can’t help it.” Biscuit furiously read the data on his screen. “We’ve lowered too much in altitude. They’re gaining speed.”

 

“Well, hell. We can’t shoot backwards! Let’s turn the ship around and face them!”

 

“It’s too risky! Turning the ship around makes us sitting ducks! It’ll just make us bigger targets than before!”

 

“Biscuit.”

 

Orga’s voice pierced through the noisy din the ship.

 

“Let’s use that.”

 

A mining asteroid was floating dead ahead.

 

* * *

 

A quick meeting on how to use the mining asteroid to their advantage was finished. Fastening themselves to the floating space rock via a wire anchor and using the sling shot mechanism to reverse their direction without losing the slightest speed while having the asteroid shield them from Orcus’ cannons, the plan was brilliant but risky and had a flaw.

 

Eugene, having scolded Orga on the duties of leadership and took the role of being the fail-safe factor in the plan, took off on a Mobile Worker.

 

The plan was executed with minimum hassle, Eugene performing his duty as fail-safe successfully. The ship was slung shot successfully, Eugene’s Mobile Worker retrieved safely, and Isaribi evading both Orcus’ and Gjallarhorn’s assault with minimum damage.

 

Shino cheered with much vigor, while everyone else shared a shaky smile. Takaki entered the bridge a little bit after, reporting their successful retrieval of Eugene’s Mobile Worker. Makoto had been returned to his post as pilot, who sighed in relief.

 

“Where’s Mika and Akihiro?” Orga turned towards Chad.

 

Chad checked the Ahab Wave signals, pinpointing their coordinates. “I can detect Akihiro, but Mikazuki – “

 

“There!” Atra pointed at the large monitor, to three specks of light that were engaged in a deadly dogfight.

 

“Makoto!” Orga relayed his orders. “Lower altitude and prepare to collect Mika.”

 

“Understood!” Makoto directed the ship to hover just above Mars’ atmosphere, going at a speed that would not crush the Gundam Frame should it latch on.

 

“Good! Maintain this speed and adjust when necessary! Mika’s about to bail from the fight.”

 

Makoto was about to ask how Orga knew this but decided to swallow his question and just do as he was ordered.

 

True to Orga’s claim, Mikazuki’s machine fell dangerously close to the atmosphere and in a split second would have entered airspace if not for Isaribi’s timely intervention. Gjallarhorn’s mobile suit didn’t pursue, and Orga had called their escape a success.

 

The first day in space had finally ended without anyone in Tekkadan dying.

 

* * *

 

The hangar was very rowdy during that particular time.

 

The old man’s crew was busy servicing Akihiro’s Graze and Mikazuki’s Barbatos. But while the old man had little trouble fixing the Graze’s Nanolaminate Armor, he had a tough time figuring out what to do with the Gundam Frame.

 

“I’m a Mobile Worker specialist damnit.” He grumbled, scrolling through his work tablet looking for pertinent data. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve touched a mobile suit in the field.”

 

Asahi, with a wrench in hand, was busy waiting for orders that seemed to never come. Barbatos looked fine to him, aside from the heavy scratches on the Nanolaminate armor in the thrusters and the ejected section in the left arm.

 

He yawned rather too widely, causing tears to well up in his eyes. Ride, who was just as bored as he was waiting for orders, took the opportunity to feel him up and find a ticklish spot in his body.

 

“Woah!” Ride raised his hands, as if shocked. “Asahi, your body is so hard!”

 

“I have metal under skin.” Asahi shrugged. “Metal killed most of nerves that control sensation. But it give me large strength.”

 

“Large strength, huh?” Ride looked like he was contemplating the idea. “I wonder if I can have that operation too.”

 

“Bad idea.” Asahi shook his head. “I think better if you grow muscles on your own. Follow Akihiro-san’s example.”

 

“What’s this?” Ride leered. “Worried I might take your spot as midget strong man?”

 

Asahi didn’t rise to the bait. “I have friend, Ikuya. Operation went bad for him. Body did not handle metal inside, had to be ripped out of muscles. Ikuya terribly scarred now, both inside and outside.”

 

Ride visibly blanched. “S-sorry.”

 

“It is no matter.” Asahi sighed. “He is fine. Makoto’s friend take care of him. His brother is also official for place we worked in once.”

 

Their thoughts were momentarily broken up by the old man’s summons.

 

“Asahi, Ride! We’re installing the spare Nanolaminate Armor on Barbatos’ left arm. Move your butts!”

 

Both boys shouted their replies, floating towards the old man for orders.

 

* * *

 

After finally being dismissed from the bridge after a job well-done, Makoto found himself contentedly wiping the food trays clean in the ship’s mess hall. The only people inside were Mikazuki, who was hungrily stuffing his mouth with food, and Atra who was personally serving him.

 

“You’ve got a great appetite.” Atra commented, seeing Mikazuki with stuffed cheeks.

 

“Can’t be helped.” Mikazuki mumbled between chews. “I get so hungry after work.”

 

Mikazuki momentarily stopped, staring at the food.

 

“This has a different flavor.” Mikazuki spooned the mashed potato around his tray. “This must be Atra’s cooking.”

 

“H-how did you know?” Atra turned red, fidgeting with her apron.

 

“Makoto’s mashed potatoes have a bit of chunkiness in them.” Mikazuki continued eating. “Atra’s mashed potatoes has no chunks in them.”

 

“O-oh.” Atra continued fidgeting. Makoto continued wiping the food trays, as if he had heard nothing.

 

“Both are delicious though.” Mikazuki looked at the ceiling, spooning a meatball in to his mouth.

 

Atra looked ecstatic at that. Makoto could only shake his head, laughing nervously. He doubted Mikazuki didn’t realize this slight crush on him.

 

“Mikazuki-san.” Makoto decided to join in on the conversation. “You were awesome fighting out there.”

 

Mikazuki moved his shoulders in a way that said “If you say so.”

 

“Orga told me you were the one to pilot the ship earlier. It’s more impressive handling something large like Isaribi compared to Barbatos.”

 

“M-Mikazuki-san…” Makoto turned red, having his complement expertly countered.

 

The food was finished quickly, and Mikazuki turned to give Makoto the food tray when Makoto called Atra over to give Mikazuki the “thing”.

 

“What is it?” Mikazuki turned the brown bar over and over against the light.

 

“It’s an energy bar.” Makoto answered, packing lunchboxes into three large bags. “That type of chocolate won’t easily met even if you put it in the pockets of your jacket.”

 

“Try it Mikazuki.” Atra looked excited. “Makoto and I made it especially for you.”

 

“Especially for me?” Mikazuki looked skeptical, still turning the bar over and over.

 

“You’ll know when you eat it.” Makoto nudged him to take a bite.

 

One bite later, Mikazuki asked for a whole stock of the chocolate energy bar that had puffed rice, peanuts and pieces of Mars Palms in it.

 

* * *

 

“Come to think of it, Mikazuki-san, Orga-san and everyone in the top brass is having a meeting right now.” Makoto lugged two bags, while Atra and Mikazuki had one each. Atra since she had a smaller build, and Mikazuki since his other hand was occupied with a Mars energy bar.

 

“I keep away from those.” Mikazuki shrugged. “All I end up doing in meetings is keeping quiet. Orga will tell me the important stuff anyway.”

 

“What about Akihiro-san?”

 

“He’s probably in his room, working out.” Mikazuki raised an eyebrow at the question.

 

“I mean, shouldn’t he be in the meeting too?”

 

Mikazuki licked the chocolate off his fingers, before digging into his jacket for another one. “Akihiro is a good leader for his group, but he thinks that as a Human Debris, he’ll always be inferior to Orga and everyone else. Orga says he’s part of the top brass, but Akihiro doesn’t think he’s capable of being part it.”

 

“He is a good leader.” Makoto agreed. “When we went to rescue the space shuttle, he took command like a good captain. It’s a shame his confidence will always be crippled somehow because of his experience.”

 

Mikazuki smiled a bit, appreciating the concern for the brawny male. “He’ll get better. As will everyone. CGS was bad business. Tekkadan is good. The kids are smiling now and everyone feels at ease, even with Gjallarhorn pursuing us.”

 

At a distance, they saw Kudelia staring at her reflection on the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brb gushing over yakuza!Orga and Mika


	5. Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's pic will follow >3

Character Gallery

Mikazuki Augus  Orga Itsuka  Eugene Seven Stark

Akihiro Altland  Norba Shino  Takaki Uno

Yamagi Gilmerton Ride Mass

Makoto Forneus Gjalfort (Tachibana Makoto)  ????????????????? Asahi Amon Varoa (Shiina Asahi)


End file.
